Quand les illusions s'envolent
by Ch0chette
Summary: Elle avait toujours su la manière dont sa se finirait mais elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Aujourd'hui elle le regrettait amèrement.
1. Chapter 1

_Amis du jour, Bonjour_

_Un nouvel Os, qui vous plaira je l'espère en espèrent que l'inspiration me vient pour une fic_

_Je vous souhaite une lecture et continuez de me laisser des reviews sa fait toujours plaisir_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su d'ailleurs, depuis le début, la manière dont ça se finirait mais elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre elle était trop occupé a l'aimer qu'elle en avait oublié les conséquences qu'entrainerait son inconscience.

Aujourd'hui elle le regrettait amèrement.

Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

Elle regarda à son côté, le mec qu'elle avait ramené hier soir de boîte. Sa tête était tourné de l'autre côté, elle ne pouvait donc que le regarder de dos. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Sa faisait maintenant six mois qu'il l'avait laissée tomber pour « l'amour de sa vie » soi disant. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, c'était lui l'amour de sa vie.

Elle essayait pourtant, ramenant des hommes chez elle, les séduisant à une soirée juste avant. Elle arrivait toujours à les mettre dans son lit, mais elle s'était aperçu qu'ils avaient tous un petit quelque chose à lui, une chose qu'il lui faisait complètement oublié leur nom et qui lui rappelait toujours le sien, à chaque fois.

Et c'était pesant car elle voulait tourner la page, fermer le livre et le bruler une bonne fois pour toute mais elle n'y arrivait pas parce qu'il l'avait fait vibrer comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait vibrer avant, elle n'avait jamais ressenti le bonheur et la passion autre que dans ses bras.

Elle sentait le manque, cet énorme vide en elle car avec lui ça avait été plus que du simple sexe, plus que de la sauvagerie pure, ça avait été de l'amour de la tendresse.

En prenant du recul elle prenait conscience que finalement il avait fait avec elle comme elle faisait avec ses hommes, les utiliser et les jeter juste après, quand la crise était passé, quand le désir du moment était comblé.

C'était devenu une drogue pour ne pas déprimé. La première fois c'était avec lui, tellement intense, tellement fort, et quand il était parti elle avait pris des dose beaucoup moins puissante se qui ne calmait pas sa dépendance et la rendait encore plus douloureuse.

L'homme à côté d'elle remua et tourna la tête vers elle, il la regarda quelque secondes.

--Bonjour.

--Il faut que tu partes.

Elle lui tendit son boxer, il se releva, légèrement vexé, et s'habilla rapidement.

En voulant passer la porte il lui demanda.

-- Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins de mon nom?

Elle le regarda, lasse et blasé, ne répondant rien.

--Jason, lui dit-il déçu bonne continuation Casey.

Et il partit sans se donner la peine de laisser son numéro savant parfaitement qu'elle ne le rappellerai sans doute jamais.

Elle l'avait bien aimé celui là pourtant, plus que les autres. C'était son parfait sosie à lui, forcément sa maladie de cœur revenait constamment à la charge.

Il était grand, brun, les yeux noisettes. Dans cette boîte elle avait tout de suite vu son sourire narquois tellement ressemblant au sien et son allure avec sa veste en cuir l'imitait parfaitement..

Elle se leva de son lit et aller se préparer un café, tout en enclenchant son répondeur pour écouter ses messages.

« Salut Case, je voulais allez faire les magasins avec maman et Emilie demain, dit moi que tu va venir. Tu nous manque tu sais, et ce n'est que parce que j'ai eu des nouvelles de tes collègues que je ne suis pas venu te voir, si tu voulais sincèrement me voir tu m'aurais déjà contacter je pense. Je t'en prie Casey donne nous signe de vie, je suis ta petite sœur et ne plus t'avoir auprès de moi me fait du mal. Rappelles-moi tu as mon numéro, bisous »

Elle s'en voulait sincèrement de faire du mal à sa famille, ma la douleur été là et les revoir tous la grossirait encore plus, tous lui ferait rappeler son amour perdu, celui qu'elle n'a pas su garder.

« Salut Case- son cœur rata un battement- C'est Derek, je t'ai envoyé le faire-part de mon mariage avec Elisa et tu n'y as pas répondu je pensais que tu ne l'avais pas reçu alors je t'appelle pour connaitre ta réponse mais au lieu de t'avoir toi j'ai une machine- il soupira et Casey le trouva stupide de penser qu'elle n'aurait pas pu reconnaitre sa voix- je suis désolé de la manière dont sa c'est terminé entre nous, je m'excuse d'avoir jouer avec toi, sincèrement mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes au jour le plus important de ma vie Case, sa fait six mois maintenant, il faut que tu avances, pour ton propre bien mais aussi celui de la famille, je comprend que se soit dur pour toi mais réponds s'il-te-plaît, j'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience et également te voir avec la robe de demoiselle d'honneur qu'a choisi Elisa pour dans deux semaines, je t'embrasse »

Elle se leva à la fin du message, arracha son répondeur et le balança de toute ses forces contre le mur. L'objet se fracassa en mille morceaux et le bruit de cours des enfants du voisin s'immobilisèrent un instant avant de repartir de plus belle.

Elle retourna à sa table et renversa son café dans l'évier, ayant plus aucune envie de le boire.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, regarda la photo de son demi-frère et ferma les yeux, espérant se réveiller de se cauchemar sans fin.

Elle s'endormit bien vite , épuisé.

Plusieurs coups se firent entendre à la porte, mais Casey était profondément endormi dans un cauchemar car ses sourcils étaient froncés et elles remuaient beaucoup.

Un petit mot glissa sous la porte de l'entrée accompagné d'un soupir, L'homme brun descendit les escaliers, le cœur gros.

Sur le papier il était écrit « pardonne-moi. D ».


	2. Réponse aux reviews

_Amis du jour, Bonjour._

_Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'essaie de posté mais il semblerait qu'il y est eu un problème suur FF._

_Bref Conserant cet OS je comptais me venger plus tard de Derek dans une autre fic ou un autre OS._

_Mais toutes vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur et m'ont fait pas mal cogiter._

_Je n'aime pas voir que Casey est une dépressive et que Derek est un salaud, il faut le dire._

_Donc j'ai décider d'en faire une fic, j'ai déja les huitième premier chapitre an tête, le temps de vous les écrire et de les poster juste après._

_Merci encore infiniment à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews et qui me motive à écrire encore plus ^^_

_Bisous_

_Ch0chette_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonsior tout le monde._

_Ce soir j'était inspiré pour ce deuxième chapitre, et puis Derek n'arreter pas de me harceler pour que je lui rende son compte que je lui avait sauvagement arraché._

_J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos espèrances :s_

_Bonne Lecture_

_Ch0chette_

Derek regarda pour la vingt-sixième fois le plan des tables pour son mariage qui se déroulerai dans moins de deux semaines.

La cousine d'Elisa, sa fiancé, s'était disputer avec l'une de leur cousine alors il était dorénavant hors de question que c'est deux là s'assoient à la même table « tu veux qu'elle ruine tout nos efforts depuis deux mois ? » avait affirmé Elisa.

Alors il était là, un samedi après-midi, à essayait de caser la cousine de sa fiancée à une table, et si possible le plus loin de sa cousine, alors que sa future femme était partie faire les dernières retouches de sa robe avec sa mère et sa meilleure amie.

La vie était injuste, et il savait de quoi il parlait.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, leur domestique alla ouvrir et Sam passa la porte d'entré avec un air d'admiration, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il passait le seuil de sa nouvelle maison.

Il s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils somptueux du salon tandis que leur domestique trainait à petit pas derrière lui.

--Souhaitez vous quelques chose, monsieur?

--Deux bières s'il-te plaît.

--Bien monsieur.

Sam jeta un regard sur toute la pièce en sifflant d'admiration, ce qui fit rouler les yeux de Derek.

--Arrêtes, c'est pas la première fois que tu rentre ici, fit remarquer Derek.

--Oui mais j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vit dans une baraque pareil, tu fais tache dans se fauteuil mec.

--Sympa, merci.

La domestique arriva avec deux verres et deux bouteilles sur un plateau d'argent qu'elle déposa sur la table basse.

Sam versa le contenu d'une des deux bouteilles dans un des verres et commença à boire. Après plusieurs gorgé, il soupira d'aise.

--C'est la belle vie, t'a tiré le gros lot avec Elisa.

--Il y a beaucoup plus somptueux pourtant, murmura Derek tout bas.

--Quoi ?

--Non rien, affirma Derek en s'empressant de changer de conversation, je suis entrain de faire le plan de table, heureusement que tu est arrivé, mon cerveau commençait à brûler.

-- Mais vous ne l'aviez pas fait il y a une semaine déjà.

--Oui mais les filles sont chiantes et se crêpent souvent le chignon entre elle, et comme quand elles partent dans une guerre on dirait des bêtes sauvages, il faut donc que j'éloigne la sœur d'Elisa de sa cousine.

--C'est bon j'ai compris, sa a toujours été notre fardeau a nous les mec.

Derek replongea dans son plan tandis que Sam continua de siroter sa bière, les pieds se balançant de l'autre côté de l'accoudoir en admirant, encore une fois, l'énorme coupe en Crystal à l'entrée qui devait valoir un maximum d'argent.

Puis Sam se redressa un peu et se gratta la nuque, mal-à-l'aise, ce qu'il n'était jamais.

--Et Casey ? Demanda Sam d'une voix innocente.

--Quoi Casey.

--Ben elle vient?

--Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, elle ne répond à aucun des messages, ni au coups de fils, rien, le silence plat.

Derek s'adossa sur son fauteuil, ferma les yeux et déposa le plan sur la table basse.

--On va sortir, affirma Derek, j'ai besoin de m'aérer les neurones, je vais chercher ma veste là haut.

--Ok, je t'attends ici.

Derek commença a grimper les larges marches en marbre blanc du manoir, arrivé en haut il tourna à gauche et ferma les yeux en passant devant une porte ouverte en priant pour ne pas qu'on l'appelle.

--Derek.

Trop tard, il fit demi-tour et entra dans la pièce, s'arrêtant devant un immense bureau en bois poli, ou un homme avec beaucoup de prestance était assis derrière.

--Assied toi, je t'en prie.

--Je suis pressé, répliqua Derek avec toute la froideur dont il était capable, il était raide comme un piquet et avait l'air de se méfier de tout, comme si la poussière ou un seul regard de l'homme pouvait le tuer.

--Je voulais te donner ceci.

Derek du baisser la tête pour observer ce que voulait lui montrer son futur beau-père. Une bague en or orné d'une pierre d'onyx trônait dans un coffret en velours rouge

--Je la tiens de mon père et puisque tu vas rentrer dans la famille je tiens à te la donner.

L'homme referma l'étui et le poussa un peu plus sur le bureau.

Derek hésita, il croisa alors le regard de l'homme qui ne souriait plus. Il pris la bague et la fourra dans sa poche. L'homme retrouva son air bienveillant.

--Je te laisse aller à tes occupations, bonne journée.

La conversation était terminé, et Derek se fit violence pour ne pas arracher la tête de cet homme. Il retourna sur ses pas et un désir violent de balancer la bague, qui valait sans doute des milliers, par-dessus le balcon le prit avec une violence impressionnante.

Derek serra les poings avec plus de violence avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Cet homme allait payer, Derek Venturi était près a jurer sur n'importe quoi que cet homme allait payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait, qu'il fait et qu'il ferait très prochainement

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

_Amis du jour, bonjour._

_Pardonnez moi ne pas avoir mis la suiite avant mais cette semaine c'était la reprise des cours et les profs m'ont blindée de devoirs mais je vous promets d'essayer de poster plus souvent._

_Cette fic est sans doute la plus sombre que je n'ai jamais écrite, et j'espère que cette suite vous satisferas._

_Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews qui font chaud au coeur._

_Maintenant trève de bavardages et Bonne lecture_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith et brulait les yeux de ceux qui le regardait de face, une femme qui avait la trentaine était assise sur un énorme fauteuil, semblable à un trône, tourné vers les grandes baies vitrées, donc vers le soleil, en se concentrant, elle pouvait apercevoir, a travers les trous exigus du portails des chiens courir derrière une balle ou un enfant sur un skate-board.

Elle inspirait respect et peur, elle était dotée d'une beauté qui coupait le souffle, une beauté dangereuse et mystérieuse. Elle avait les traits tirés, semblant avoir déjà vécu un siècle de vie, portant le monde sur ses épaules.

Elle s 'était mise à l'écart des autres, les incendiant du regard s'il s'approchait trop, elle voulait mourir seule avec son amertume et sa colère, seule avec ses souvenirs, elle ne voulait que personne ne puisses la détourner de cette colère froide est sourde qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Une jeune fille de 20 ans qui était le plus proche d'elle lécha sa main avant de la passer sur ses sourcils et de ronronner comme un chat, accroupi à une dizaine de mètres, deux hommes en uniforme blanc la prirent doucement sous les bras et la conduisirent en dehors de la pièce.

Le monde extérieur lui manquait horriblement, plus que ce que jamais elle n'avouerai, elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas assez profité de la vie qui lui avait été donné au dehors et elle le regrettait dorénavant. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir d'ici, traité comme une folle comme tout ses dingues ici présent.

Rester loin d'eux était aussi, d'une certaine manière, rester loin de leur folie, de ne pas succomber à l'état que tout le monde voudrait la voir adopter, ce qui faciliterai le travail des infirmiers qui savait ce qu'il aurait du être fait.

Mais elle n'était pas folle ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était enfermé dans le plus prestigieux et le plus couteux hôpital psychiatrique d'Angleterre qu'elle deviendrait folle pour n'être alors plus qu'une statistique dans une revue scientifique. Elle avait peut-être perdu sa liberté, mais jamais elle ne perdrai sa dignité, même si elle était en très grand danger.

Une infirmière s'approcha d'elle, doucement en essayant de na pas énerver la jeune femme.

--Votre visite hebdomadaire vient d'arriver, lui informa-t-elle.

Julie ne lui accorda même pas un regard. L'infirmière s'en alla en laissant sa place à un homme imposant et élégant, il avait l'allure d'un bourgeois de l'époque, gros et gras, montrant qu'il avait de l'argent pour ce nourrir.

--Bonjour, petite sœur.

Julie gardait obstinément les yeux sur la baie vitrée se qui ne semblait pas perturbé son interlocuteur.

--Je t'apporte le faire part d'Elisa, elle aurait aimé que sa tante soi là pour son mariage mais, quel dommage, tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

Elle lui aurait volontiers arracher la tête mais sa lui aurait valu 1 mois d'isolement, sans soleil, et il n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

--L'Elu s'appelle Derek Venturi, il n'était pas tellement d'accord au début, mais j'ai facilement réussi à le convaincre.

Julie tourna la tête vers lui, sachant pertinemment ce que « convaincre » voulait dire dans son language.

--J'ai toujours su qu'un homme comme toi ne devrait jamais avoir d'enfant, s'exprima pour la première fois Julie, un comportement qui désarçonna son frère, ta fille ne sera jamais heureuse si tu décides de régir sa vie ainsi, un jour elle va découvrir quel être abject tu es, comme je l'ai découvert moi, et ce jour là tu te retrouva tout seul, car tu as toujours réussi a faire le vide autour de toi. Sache

que d'être ici me permet de réfléchir et que plus le temps passe plus j'ai la certitude de qui tu es et qu'un jour tu paiera de m'avoir enfermé ici, je le promet.

Sa faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il venait lavoir tout les mois et elle n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche, s'obstinant à garder le silence coute que coute. Il lui fallu du temps pour s'en remettre, mais bien vite un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

--Je me dois de protéger ma fille, et c'est dans les bras de Cet homme qu'elle est heureuse, je n'ai fait que donné un petit coup de main. Je pensais que tu avait perdu l'usage de la parole, sœurette, malheureusement celle-ci ne te sera d'aucune utilité, rappelle toi, tu es une folle aliéné qui dit des choses horribles sur son pauvre frère qui ne fait rien d'autre que de prendre soin de sa petite famille.

Julie se détourné de sa vue, dégouter, et plongea le regard sur le jardin. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ça, il avait réussi a devenir son tuteur légal, ça aidait d'avoir des relations.

--Ah oui, je t'ai apporté des fleurs, des chrysanthèmes, des préférés.

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il posait le bouquet sur les genoux de sa sœur. Ses mains, à elle, était crispée, l'une dans l'autre, la tentation de les mettre sur sa gorge étant beaucoup trop tentante, les mettre ainsi était une protection, pour elle.

--Je dirais à Elisa que tu lui souhaites tout le bonheur du monde et tes meilleurs vœux, dire qu'elle t'aurais choisit comme témoin.

Julie avait les yeux qui brulait mais elle empêcha les larmes de couler. L'homme se leva, lui fit une mini révérence avant de repartir sans se retourner.

Un sanglots parcouru le corps de la jeune femme, elle se demandait parfois comment elle pouvait avoir le même sang que cet ordure.

A travers le portail, Julie vit une femme partit en courant alors qu'un homme tentait de la rattrapait, tandis qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue.


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir tout le monde_

_Mille escuses, sincèrement, ces derniers temps j'ai faillit me noyer sous les dissert, les fiches de lectures, le TPE et autres devoir barbantes, depuis controle d'histoire en plus bref on est pas la pour raconter ma vie ._

_je ne crois pas pouvroir mettre de nouveau chapitre de sitot et croyez moi j'en suis désolé j'aurais adoré lire vos reviews._

_Je n'est même plus le temp de laisser moi même des revews et de lire vos fanfics._

_Treve de bavardages et de stress pour les cours et pause lecture. Voici un nouveau chapitre centré sur casey ( ENFIN !!! XD)_

_Bonne lecture_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Deux jeunes femmes parlaient avec entrain tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers un immeuble haut de quatre étages. L'une d'elle portait une grande chemise d'artiste, rangée dans une grande pochette noir passé sur son épaule, elle avait l'air plus jeune que la première.

La seconde avait un énorme sac-à mains qui semblait très lourd et qui la faisait se pencher légèrement vers la gauche.

Elles discutaient avec entrain semblant se connaitre depuis bien longtemps maintenant, les deux jeune femmes étaient brunes aux yeux marrons, la plus jeune était blanche tandis que l'autre était métisse.

Elles atteignirent la porte d'entrée et la plus jeune tapa le code, un bruit strident se fit entendre avant un déclic qui prouva que la porte s'ouvrit.

Elles montèrent les deux étages de l'immeuble de quatre et la plus vieille posa le sac à terre en soufflant de soulagement avant d'essuyer son front en sueur.

On était en été, le soleil tapait fort et le poids du sac sur une longue marche l'avait fatiguée.

La plus jeune tapa deux fois sur la porte, d'abord trois coups puis six coups mais personne de lui répondit, elle se retourna vers la plus ville en lui lançant un regard mi résigné mi interrogative.

--Menace la, lui répondit alors son amie.

--Bon case arrête de faire l'enfant maintenant, il faut absolument qu'on te parle Emilie et moi.

La dites Emilie lui donna l'extincteur qui se trouvait, quelque instants auparavant sur le mur, la plus jeune la regarda, totalement perdue.

Emilie poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de s'approcher de la porte pour parler à son tour.

--Casey si tu n'ouvres pas la porte, Lizzie et moi défonçons ta porte à coups d'extincteur tu m'entends Casey, je te laisse 5 secondes.

Lizzie leva les yeux aux ciels.

--Si tu m'explique pas aussi je ne peux pas deviner, je ne suis pas folle come toi je te signale.

Emile lui adressa un sourire énorme avant de commencer le décompte.

--5...4...3

--J'arrive, casser pas mes meubles, s'exclama une voix de l'autre coté.

Un verrou se fit entendre et la porte sourit sur une Casey toute mouillé, enroulé d'une serviette bleue ciel.

--On as même plus le droit de prendre une douche qu'on nous menace de défoncer notre porte, s'exclama, Casey en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

-- Bonjour à toi aussi Sœurette, je vois que tu ne te laisse pas totalement allé même si sa pue le fauve ici.

Lizzie déposa sa grande chemise près du canapé avant de se diriger vers les fenêtres et de les ouvrir en grand ainsi que les volets. La lumière inonda la pièce tandis qu'une légère brise s'introduisait dans le salon exigu. Lizzie inspira a fond en fermant les yeux, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres tandis que Casey dû se protéger les yeux du soleil avec ses mains.

Ensuite Lizzie alla rejoindre Emilie sur le canapé pendant que Casey préparait un peu de thé.

Lizzie et Emilie se lancèrent un regard, elles ne tourneraient pas autour du pot.

--Alors ? Demanda Casey, y a t'il une chose spécial que vous vouliez me demander ou c'était juste pour dire bonjour.

--Pourquoi tu n'ouvres que maintenant, accusa Lizzie, sa fait des mois, qu'a tour de rôle Moi, Maman, Emilie, Marti venons frapper à ta porte en vain. Même Sam et Derek sont déjà venu.

En entendant la question de Lizzie, Casey avait baissé son visage et c'était mise à admirer la solution ambré de sa tasse brulante jusqu'à ce que le mot « Derek » parvienne à ses oreilles et qu'elle relève sa tête rapidement, manquant de se faire un torticolis.

--C'est vrai.

Lizzie poussa un soupir d'exaspération, sa n'allait pas être simple de faire renoncer Casey, renoncer à Derek.

--Sa suffit maintenant, s'énerva Emilie, tu te rends compte du pathétisme de ta situation, réveille toi Casey, il est fiancé et prêt pour se marier dans deux semaines, il est venu en temps que frère, c'est tout.

--JE SAIS, cria Casey, les larmes aux yeux, je le sais grâce aux messages qui blindent mon répondeur, grâce à ce putain de faire part en miettes dans ma poubelle, grâce à ce foutu solitaire à l'annuaire de cette fille au sourire niais, grâce à toutes les fêtes, toutes les réunions et toutes les émissions de télés qui n'arrêtes pas de féliciter l'heureux évènement de l'actrice auquel vous ne vous empêchait pas d'aller. Vous croyez sincèrement que je serais dans cet état si JE NE SAVAIS PAS.

Casey s'éloigna en direction de la fenêtre, la lumière du jour était comme une chose nouvelle, elle ne sortait plus que la nuit afin de trouver des mecs à baiser, encore et encore. Espérant oublié que l'homme qu'elle aimait se marierait très prochainement à une célèbre actrice et mannequin anglaise

Emilie s'en voulait de lancer ses mots là à Casey, mais elle connaissait suffisamment sa meilleure amie pour savoir que c'était la seule chose qui pourrait la faire bouger. Elle vit le regard de reproche de Lizzie qui se déplaça pour rejoindre Casey. Elle l'obligea à se retourner et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

--Je t'en prie Case, supplia Lizzie, on essaye juste de t'aider à aller mieux, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, ça ne te ressemble pas, la Casey que je connais n'aurais pas supporte de vivre dans un tel bazar et de se laisser aller pour un simple mec, même si c'est Derek.

Casey regarda longuement sa sœur dans les yeux et y lut tout la douleur et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour elle., elle devait peut-être d'arrête de pleurer sur son triste sort. Elle décida de lui sourire alors, un sourire franc, l'un de celui que Lizzie et Emilie n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

--La vie continue c'est ça ? Interrogea Casey.

-En effet, approuva Emilie, et nous allons t'y aider.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait: Lizzie assit Casey sur un fauteuil tandis qu'Emilie sortait enfin l'objet que refermait la grande pochette.

Elle sortirent un pied et y posèrent un assemblage de feuilles qui formait alors un grand bloc notes.

Lizzie et Emile échangèrent un sourire complice avant de soulever la première feuille pour montrer la suivante.

« 10 mecs potentiellement bon pour sortir Casey McDonald de sa déprime »

Casey fut prit d'un énorme fou rire qui durant de longues minutes lui faisant mal aux cotes.

Une douleur agréable. Presque oubliée. Salvatrice de l'âme


	6. Chapter 5

_Amis du jour, bonjour._

_Un nouveau chapitre entre mes révision ( je vais mourir sous le poids des commentaires avant de vous poster la suite)_

_Ce n'est pas tellement une évolution dans l'histoire, il n'y a pas a proprement parler de l'action, juste la tristesse d'une mère_

_J'ai conscience que ces chapitres ne sont pas très interrésant mais c'est juste pour mettre les points de vue de tous les personnages._

_Sur ce bonne lecture_

_En espèrant pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, on va dire dans deux semaines pour pas vous donner de faux espoirs ^^_

* * *

Une femme de soixante ans se trouvait devant la fenêtre de sa cuisine une tasse de café brulant à la main observant sa plus jeune fille jouer avec leur chien.

Plusieurs mèches blanches et grises striaient ses cheveux attachés en chignon, ces mèches n'étaient apparu qu'il n'y a quelque mois. L'anxiété. On comprenait pourquoi.

La femme resserra ses bras plus étroitement sur elle et s'empêcha de montrer sa tristesse à la plus jeune de ses filles, qui elle avait décidé de refouler se sentiment, pourtant présent.

Malheureusement Nora n'y arrivait pas, c'était une mère et ses inquiétudes pendant cette dernière année n'avaient été tourné que vers Casey, sa fille modèle, sérieuse en toute circonstance.

Elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle était devenu aigrie et solitaire, ne venant plus aux repas hebdomadaire du dimanche ayant peur de croiser Derek, ne venant plus du tout d'ailleurs.

Et sa fille lui manquait atrocement. Elle ne l'aimait pas plus que ses cinq autres enfants, non, elle les aimaient tous de la même manière, même si trois d'entre eux n'étaient pas de son sang, elle se savait prête à tous les sacrifices pour sa famille.

Mais Casey avait une place importance dans son cœur et son absence n'avait pas été remplacé par aucun de ses enfants ni par son mari d'ailleurs.

Georges était adorable, il faisait beaucoup plus de choses à la maison quand Nora se laissait aller à son blues de temps en temps même si un sourire était toujours présent sur ses lèvres en présence de ses enfants.

Le reflet qu'elle voyait tout les matins dans le miroir lui était également refléter quand elle regardait Derek. La souffrance et l'absence de Casey le faisait souffrir tout autant qu'a elle, même s'il ne l'aurait probablement jamais avouer. Nora avait toujours était une mère exemplaire et elle savait que le bonheur de Derek n'était que factice. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui en parler il arborait un magnifique sourire en affirmant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que dans les bars d'Elisa.

Sans doute que sa douleur aurait été moins forte si Elisa n'aurait pas été une chic fille. Nora voyait en elle tous ce dont Derek avait besoin, même si, elle le savait, Casey aurait parfaitement rempli se rôle.

Elle avait été surprise au début et légèrement choqué quand Casey et Derek était venu les voir, elle et George, pour leur annoncer qu'il sortaient ensemble. Elle avait voulu leur en empêcher, au début, et puis elle avait admirait le regard que posait Derek sur Casey et sa l'avait rassuré, il n'y aurait plus de cri dans la maison et il semblait que c'était la première fois que Derek se retrouvait avec cet éclat étrange dans les yeux.

Mais tout était terminé, leur relation ainsi que la solidarité de leur famille. Casey ne venait plus, Derek que très rarement et tout le monde évitaient de rester trop longtemps ensemble dans la même pièce car les souvenirs remontaient toujours à la surface provoquant une douleur insoutenable dans la poitrine de tous le monde.

Nora avait passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de trouver des défauts à Elisa, en vain. Cette fille était un joyau, serviable, compréhensible, généreuse belle et riche par-dessus le marché. Elle avait fait quelque études de droit avant de devenir une star de cinéma, qui avait, malgré son succès fulgurant, grader la tête sur les épaules. Elle était loin d'être superficielle et toute la famille l'avait adoré dès le premier dimanche de repas de famille.

Nora poussa un profond soupir en buvant une gorgée de son café encore chaud et se brûla la langue. Sa vie été tellement belle pourtant, elle avait une famille aimante et un boulot bien mériter qu'elle quitterai dans moins de Singapour partir en retraite, une retraite bien mérité. Mais on ne se contente jamais de se que l'on as et Nora commence à regretter de ne pas avoir profiter assez de la présence de ses enfants auprès d'elle.

Soudain deux bars encerclèrent sa taille et un baiser se posa sur son cou, elle sursauta et en fit tomber sa tasse.

--Excuse-moi chérie, tu était encore entrain de réfléchir c'est ça.

Nora afficha alors un sourire léger et se retourna pour faire face à son mari, ne se préoccupant pas du café éparpiller par terre.

--Encore et toujours.

--Casey?.

--Casey.

--J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Nora perdit un peu de son sourire pour avoir une mine concentrée, Le sourire de Georges s'élargit encore plus.

--Alors ? Dis-moi, je suis en manque de bonne nouvelles.

--Lizzie a appelé, elle est allé rendre une petite visite à Casey.

Nora était sus pendu à ses lèvres.

--Et?

--Casey vient manger à la maison Dimanche prochain, accompagnée en plus.

Un sourire franc apparu sur le visage de Nora, un sourire presque oublié, une sensation mise de coté, celle des joues qui tirent tellement votre sourire est grand.

Elle serra son mari fort dans ses bras, en pleurant de joie.

--Tu m'touffes chérie, l'avertit Georges.

Nora s'écarta les yeux pleins de larmes, elle essuya les quelque larmes du revers de la main.

--Je vais revoir ma fille Georges, ma petite fille qui ma tellement manqué.

Cette fois c'est Georges qui l'a prit dans ses bras. Le bonheur pouvait commençait maintenant


	7. Chapter 6

_Amis du soir, bonsoir._

_Désolé pour le retard du chapitre, je suis toujours en retard et la je ne peux vous donner l'excuse des devoirs. La panne d'inpiration, voilà l'excuse bidon._

_Je bloquait toujours au même endroit et à chaque fois que j'ouvrais le fichier je le refermais dix minutes plus tard en ecrivant deux mots et puis je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrete d'etre flemmarde et que je trouve une motivation. Alors j'ai relu vos reviews , vu que vous attendiez une suite et, miracle, j'ai écrit la fin du chapitre, qui est plus longs que les précédents en plus._

_Place à Elisa et un nouveau personne, qui sera peut-être récurrent, on verra bien si j'ai envie de le faire évoluer par la suite ou non._

_Sur ce bonne Lecture, et pardonnez moi encore une fois._

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme très rapide tandis qu'elle était courbée en deux, les mains sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre un minimum de souffle.

Elisa se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre au milieu d'ordures et de cartons, cartons qui devaient sans doute faire office de maison au sans-abris.

La célébrité, c'était génial, mais c'était bien souvent une plaie, le revers de la médaille lui avait averti sa tante trois ans auparavant.

Elle était simplement aller acheter un cadeau pour elle justement, pour la prochaine fois ou elle irait lui rendre visite, mais il avait fallu qu'une adolescente la reconnaisse et cri dans tout le magasin qu'elle était la nouvelle star du film qui venait de sortir.

Une horde de gens l'avait alors poursuivit quand elle était sortit en hâte du magasin, n'ayant rien acheté au final, elle avait dû courir durant une demie heure, ayant au préalable enlever ses talons haut de 10 centimètres, avant de trouver une cachette a peu près potable.

Le décor lui n'avait rien de potable, et elle remerciait les cieux de lui avoir donner tout l'argent qu'elle possédait.

--Elle est passée ou ?

Elisa se redressa et se colla le plus possible au mur derrière elle afin de pouvoir se cacher derrière le muret épais de 30 centimètres.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils rentrent par ici, elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu' ils ne leur viendraient jamais l'idée de fouiller dans un endroit aussi délabré.

C'était décidé :demain elle demanderai à Mario, son coiffeur, de la teindre en brune et elle s'achèterai des lentilles marrons.

Derek allait la tuer si elle ne rentrait pas pour le diner avec leurs parents respectifs, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance d'arriver en retard partout ce qui avait le don d'énerver son fiancé. En plus elle lui avait promis d'être à l'heure. La c'était mal barré et en plus c'était même pas de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait même pas l'appeler de peur de se faire repérer en parlant. Il allait la tuer, c'était certain.

Soudain une porte au fond à gauche, qu'Elisa n'avait pas remarquer, s'ouvrit et un homme se découpa dans l'ouverture, il regarda l'embouchure de l'impasse avant de faire signe à Elisa de venir, elle ne bougea pas, effrayé.

--Je vais pas vous manger, murmura-t'il tellement bas qu'Elisa du se pencher, je me fiche totalement de qui vous êtes, venez maintenant avant de vous faire piétiner .

Elisa considéra un moment l'homme et puis se décida à le rejoindre, elle jeta un regard à l'embouchure de l'impasse, avant de presque courir jusqu'à la maison de cet inconnu. Il referma la porte tout de suite après l'avoir laissé entrée.

--Merci infiniment.

--De rien. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

--De l'eau s'il vous plaît.

Elle ne se risqua pas a demander autre chose ne sachant pas si l'homme en aurait ou pas. Sa maison n'en était pas vraiment eu et elle se demandait bien comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre dans un tel endroit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce et les toilettes était caché par un rideau, ayant déjà beaucoup vécu. Elle devina que le canapé ou il l'avait invité à s'asseoir lui faisait aussi office de lit. Elle ne vit aucune télé, ni d'ordinateur, seulement un vieux poste de radio posé sur une table.

Il revint quelque minutes avec un verre d'eau et une bière, il tendit le verre à Elisa et commença à boire sa bière. Elle essuya discrètement, pendant qu'il buvait sa bière, le contour de son verre avec sa manche.

--Vous devriez restez quelques minutes encore avant de sortir, ils pourraient encore roder dans le coin.

Le silence retomba. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Elisa risque à poser la question qui la taraudait.

--Pourquoi ?

L'inconnu s'arrêta de boire et la regarda sans comprendre.

--Pourquoi m'avoir aidée au lieu de faire comme tous ces gens ?

Il abaissa sa bière et resta quelques minutes les yeux dans le vague avant de lui répondre.

-- Je pense que chacun à droit à sa liberté. Pourquoi Est-ce que je vous traquerai, je n'est pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes mais je sais au moins une chose, vous devez être sacrément célèbre.

--Je…oui, je suis actrice et mon film et à l'affiche en ce moment.

-- Sa ne doit pas être simple tous les jours, je préfère encore vivre ici, au fait je m'appelle Chris.

-- Enchanté, moi c'est Elisa... vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir me présenter.

Chris lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, que Elisa lui rendit. Soudain son téléphone sonna.

--Allo ?

--Merde, mais t'es ou ?

--Je suis désolée mais je me suis fait traquée, et j'arrivai pas à m'en sortir là.

--Et tu es où ?

--Chez un homme qui m'a sauveée en quelque sorte.

--Super mais maintenant si tu pouvait ramener ton petit cul, se serait très aimable à toi.

--Tu me parles autrement, je viendrai quand je viendrai, je t'es déjà dit de ne pas me parler sur ce ton.

A l'autre bout du fil, Derek s'adoucit légèrement tandis que Chris semblait amusé de la situation alors qu'il alla déposer le verre qu'avait utiliser Elisa dans l'évier.

-- Excuse moi Bébé c'est juste que j'ai eu une sale journée.

--Qu'Est-ce qui se passe.

--T'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien, tu peux venir maintenant…s'il-te-plait.

--Je serais là dans quinze minutes.

--Ok à toute suite.

--Bisous, je t'aime.

--Bisous.

Elisa soupira en raccrochant, il ne voulait toujours pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait et elle n'aimait pas jouer les capricieuse et ne lui demandait donc jamais de le dire.

Elle se releva du canapé et regarda Chris accoudé au mur.

--Merci beaucoup, je vais vous donner mon numéro si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

--Ne vous sentez pas obligé de faire quelque chose pour moi, je me débrouille très bien et je suis heureux comme je suis.

--J'aimerais vous connaitre mieux.

Elle écrit sur un papier son numéro et le déposa sur la table basse, avant de sortir, escorter par son sauveur du jour.

Elisa nota avec attention l'adresse de Chris, en se promettant de revenir, à l'occasion.


	8. Chapter 7

_Amis du jour bonjour._

_Voici le retour de Casey, et le mien par la même occasion_

_Je reviens tout droit d'espagne que c'est trouvé magnifiuqe ( Il y avait la plage et le soleil alors forcément moi j'était contente ^^)_

_Ma mère mq dit que j'avais pris des couleurs: je ne pense pas qu'avec le temps pouri d'île de france je vais les garder. _

_Trève de bavardage, surtout que Jake n'arrête pas de me tanner pour que le fasse ENFIN entrain dans l'histoire, c'est lui le meilleur selon-lui ( C'est DEREKKK !!! X3 looool la grosse gamine)_

_Bonne lecture_

_Ch0chette_

_P.s: La reprise des cours ne me fait aucun bien, je raconte que de la mince_

* * *

Elle avait mis sa plus belle robe et Emilie lui avait prêté ses escarpins. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortit avec un homme, pour seulement discuté, sans arrière pensée, et cet homme là ne semblait pas pressé de vouloir passé à l'étape suivante. Lizzie s'était chargée de son maquillage et Emilie de sa coiffure.

Dès que Jake la vit qu'il lui dit la trouver plus belle que sur les photos, il l'emmena boire un café dans un café du coin, qu'elle connaissait pour être assez sympathique et conviviale.

Jake était très mignon, il était le garçon qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir comme petit ami, il était attentionné, gentleman, gentil, généreux et pour ne rien gâché très sexy. Il était blond au yeux vert et était en pleine études de médecine. Il voulait devenir chirurgien plastique pour les personnes qui n'ont pas eu de chance et qui vivent avec une malformation.

Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé et elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui mais malheureusement il demeurait Jake, un peu trop gentil maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il ne passait pas son temps à la taquiner et la, faisait sans doute toute la différence.

Cela faisait maintenant quelque minutes que Casey avait la tête dans les nuages et Jake avait un petit sourire.

--Elle n'avait pas tort Emilie, quand elle me disait que tu rêver beaucoup en ce moment.

--Oui pardonne-moi. Ne va surtout pas croire que je m'ennuie c'est juste que ma vie est…compliqué en ce moment.

--Emilie m'as raconté.

--Ah oui ?

--Oui, et je ne suis pas malheureusement d'être ton bouche trou- il éclata de rire tandis que Casey devint toute rouge- Moi aussi ça ne va pas fort, finit Jake par reprendre son sérieux , depuis que ma fiancé ma trompé avec mon meilleur ami une semaine avant mon mariage je ne suis plus qu'une loque.

Casey plaqua une main sur sa bouche et commença a se trouver minable de déprimer pour un homme qui l'avait laisser sans aucun engagement prévu alors que l'homme face à elle tentait par tout les moyens de l'aider à aller mieux.

--Et moi qui me plaint parce qu'un mec m'as lâché.

Jake lui adressa un sourire avant de lui répondre.

--Ton problème n'est pas moindre .Je connaissais ma fiancé depuis trois ans mais toi tu connaissais ton ex depuis dix au moins. Et puis il m'ait plus simple de l'oubliée parce qu'elle ne passe pas constamment à la télé et à la radio pour la propagande de son mariage qui le comble de joie.

Casey le regarda d'un air morne, en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison, c'était d'ailleurs pour sa qu'elle ne sortait plus beaucoup et qu'elle avait jeté sa télé et son poste radio.

--Tu compte le récupérer

--Il va se marier…dans deux semaines; tu dois être au courant.

--Tu compte y aller ?

--Je suis la demoiselle d'honneur.

--Sa ne me dit pas si tu y va ou non.

--Je ne crois pas que je pourrais y aller et le voir et l'entendre dire oui.

Elle but une gorgé de son café en maudissant Dieu et tout ces saint d'avoir fait d'elle la demi-sœur de Derek et d'être par la même occasion forcé d'aller à son mariage.

--Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas vu ta famille ?

--Mais c'est un véritable interrogatoire ma parole, lui dit-elle en souriant.

--On se refait pas, j'ai toujours était très curieux, répondit-il avec le même sourire.

--Alors ? Continua Jake.

--Alors quoi ?

--Ben ma question, depuis quand ne les as-tu pas vu.

Casey leva les yeux aux ciels avant de répondre.

--Longtemps, mais les revoir reviendrai à revoir Georges, Marti et Edwin, et c'est au dessus de mes forces.

--C'est vrai que c'est pas pratique d'être amoureuse de son demi-frère.

--T'as pas idée, tu sais que sa me fait peur tout les détails que tu connais sur moi.

--Oh tu sais, Emilie aime beaucoup parler.

--Oh oui sa je le sais, dit-elle en rigolant.

Il continuèrent à boire en silence quelque minutes.

--Je pense que tu devrais y aller, ta famille te manque j'en suis persuadé.

--Et pourquoi tu ne va pas revoir ton ex toi aussi alors.

--Parce que son père ne s'est pas marié avec ma mère.

--T'as toujours réponse à tout ?

--Oui, se qui énerve beaucoup mes amis d'ailleurs.

Elle lui sourit.

--Ma famille me manque, beaucoup même, Mais le voir dire une oui a une autre que moi, je ne supporterai pas.

--On est amis maintenant n'Est-ce pas ?

Casey acquiesça.

--Alors je te propose quelque chose, on a qu'a y aller ensemble au mariage comme ça Derek verra que tu n'est pas seule et comme ça, si je suis la tu n'auras pas le temps de déprimer, crois moi.

Casey arrêta le chemin de sa tasse à sa bouche en plein milieu et regarda Jake en réfléchissant. Soudain un magnifique sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

--Je pense que l'on va devenir d'excellents amis, toi et moi


	9. Chapter 8

_Amis du jour bonjour._

_Voici enfin le jour du mariage, mais je ne l'ecris pas en un seul chapitre pour ne pas gacher les avantures de se jour ci spécial. _

_Dorénavant il y aura plusieurs points de vues, se sera plus simple pour comprendre le déroulement et puis j'avais envie de mettre tout les sentiments de cette journée, partager par tout les personnages._

_Je remercie tout mes lecteurs, reviewers ou pas même si je suis un peu décu que certains ont mis des reviews ou dapart et n'en mette plus._

_Je vous dit bonne lecture _

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Le jour J était enfin arrivé et Derek avait envie de vomir.

Il avait formellement interdit à ses parents et à Nora de venir l'aider. Il avait besoin d'être seul et il n'avait pas envie de voir leurs yeux tristes et culpabilisateurs surtout qu'il les voyaient déjà bien assez dans le miroir.

Il était assis, face à la fenêtre, le pantalon mis, la chemise ouverte pieds nus et le reste de son smoking délaissé sur un fauteuil. Il devait être le plus beau et n'avoir d'yeux que pour sa femme pourtant il savait pertinemment qu'au premier rang une autre l'éclipserait totalement. Il poussa un soupir et cola son front contre la fenêtre.

D'habitude il arrivait toujours à régler les problèmes, leur trouver une solution même si parfois elles étaient mesquines. Mais il était confronté à beaucoup plus mesquin que lui et c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Il avait trop à perdre, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

C'était un cercle vicieux, quoi qu'il fasse il était condamné à faire souffrir quelqu'un, d'un coté c'était Georges, Nora, Edwin, Marti, Lizzie, Sam, Emilie… et de l'autre il y avait Casey. Il avait préféré la douleur psychologique à celle physique, et il se détestait pour ça.

Parce qu'au final tout le monde souffrait, il n'avait pas réussi à maintenir un minimum de bonheur au sein de sa famille.

Sa faisait le dur mais ça avait un gros cœur d'artichaut. Mais sa douleur serait d'autant plus grande que sa demoiselle d'honneur sera magnifique. Il était heureux qu'elle est retrouvé le sourire mais ça lui faisait mal de chien de savoir que c'était grâce à un homme. Il avait tellement de sentiments à son égard que s'en était perturbant, haine et reconnaissance, de la jalousie et l'envie de la pousser dans ses bras. Lizzie l'avait déjà rencontré et avait dressé un tableau des plus remarquable durant le dernier repas de famille.

Il aurait voulu le détester et détester Elisa par la même occasion, mais celle-ci à ce fameux repas avait souhaité tout le bonheur du monde à Casey . Comment pouvait-il la haïr si elle faisait tout pour monter qu'elle était une personne exceptionnel. Elle savait que Casey était son ex mais elle louait chaque acte qu'elle avait fait que Nora lui relatait. Casey… Le regard déçu et triste de Casey s'imposa soudain dans son esprit et il pensa que la journée allait être longue.

* * *

Elle portait encore jean et tee-shirt et elle ne savait pas encore à quoi ressemblait sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait deux heures pour se préparer et à vrai dire elle se fichait totalement de savoir de quelle couleur serais sa robe et son bouquet ou à quoi ressemblerait sa coiffure.

Elle était venu pour faire plaisir à sa famille et aussi à Jake. C'était lui qui conduisait et il était excité comme un petit enfant qu'on emmenait pour la première fois à Disneyland. Il n'avait encore jamais assisté à un mariage et encore moins celui d'une star.

Tout les jours il était passé la voir pour lui demander conseils sur sa tenue mais, et elle le savait pertinemment, pour ne pas la laisser déprimer seule dans son coin. Et elle ne le remercierait jamais assez d'avoir été là. Il tournèrent l'angle et surent qu'ils étaient arrivé en remarquant la meute qui se rassemblait devant l'immense portail en fer forcé.

--Mais comment on va faire pour rentrer, demanda Casey inquiète d'être écrasé

--Ben l'autocollant et la pour ça.

Avec le faire part destiné à tous les invités, un autocollant avait était joint dans la lettre envoyé. Celui-ci se collait au pare brise comme on colle une assurance. Ainsi ceux qui faisait office de videur pouvaient contrôler les entrées des invités.

--C'est magnifique s'exclama Jake.

Il n'avait pas tort, au bout de l'impasse se dressé un énorme manoir et un jardin qui devait probablement faire le double. Casey se dit alors que c'était bien pratique la célébrité. Et qu'elle devrait peut-être en faire autant.

--Pourquoi tu deviendrais pas danseuse ou chanteuse comme ça tu gagnerais beaucoup d'argent, tu t'achèterais une villa encore plus grande que ce manoir. T'emploierais Elisa comme boniche et tu me réservera la plus belle chambre de l'étage.

Jake avait un immense sourire et Casey le regarda en rigolant.

--Espérons que tu ne perde jamais tes illusions mon pauvre Jake, que tu peux être naïf parfois.

--Tu as raison…Elisa n'accepteras jamais.

Casey éclata de rire.

Ils durent avancer très lentement arrivé au niveau du portail de peur d'écraser quelqu'un. Il virent beaucoup de flash et entendirent de nombreux cris. Les photographes et journaliste présents étaient à l'affut de la moindre information qui pourraient faire un scandale dans les journaux.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure il purent enfin entrer grâce à l'aide de différents agents qui mirent en places diverses barrières ou les curieux devaient restés afin de permettre, aux invités suivants, de ne pas avoir autant de problèmes que Jake et Casey.

Il suivirent le chemin de roses rouges au sol et Casey devaient bien l'avouer qu'elle trouvaient cela très beau et très bien trouvé même si sa seule envie était d'aspirer toutes ses roses et d'en faire de la pâté.

Le chemin de fleur s'arrêta au moment au débouchait une sorte d'énorme parking : quatre voiture étaient déjà stationné et il y avait encore de la place pour beaucoup d'autres.

Jake se gara a deux rangées des autres voitures, Jake sortit le premier, voyant que Casey ne sortait pas il allait l'aider.

--Allez Casey il faut y aller, je serais là, s'adressa Jake à Casey accroupi face a Casey, la portière ouverte depuis quelques secondes. Il se leva et lui tendit sa main. En soupirant elle l'attrapa et se leva a sa suite.

Il comprit qu'elle hésita il serra alors fort sa main dans la sienne et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière, qui était une énorme porte fenêtre, plus petite qu'un baie vitrée.

De l'endroit ou il était il pouvait apercevoir une petite masse de personnes sans définir qui ils étaient. Le cœur de Casey se mit a battre plus fort qu'il ne battait déjà à la perspective de revoir sa famille si tôt. Et si c'était Derek ou bien Elisa ? Arriverait-elle à ne pas fondre en larmes et à ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Chaque pas la rapprochait du moment inévitable.

Et puis elle aperçut le visage de sa mère, les yeux et les joues inonder de larmes. Elle lâcha la main de Jake et se mit à courir vers sa mère qui en fit de même. Sa faisait tellement longtemps et elle lui avait tellement manqué que de lavoir maintenant se précipiter vers elle était comme un énorme feu d'artifice.

Arrivé à sa hauteur sans un mot elle serra sa mère fort dans ses bras comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant tandis qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

--Pardonne-moi maman…pardonne moi de na pas être venu ces six derniers mois…pardonne-moi pour de pas être venu dimanche…pardonne moi de t'avoir abandonner et de t'avoir fait souffrir, pardonne-moi.

--Chut ma petite fille, tout va bien maintenant que tu es là, rentrons.

Elle se sépara de sa mère et la regarda dans les yeux.

--Je t'aime maman tu sais.

Nora la reprit dans sas bras et Casey sentit son épaule se mouiller.

--Moi encore plus.

Bras dessus, bras dessous elle rejoignirent les autres, Jake sur leurs talons


	10. Chapter 9

_Amis du soir, bonsoir._

_Un autre chapitre, mais pas encore le mariage ( BOUHHHHHHHHHHH) oui bon je sais je suis une grande sadique mais ce ne serait pas intéressant s'il n'y avait aucun détails n'est ce pas ? ^^_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, différents points de vue encore, principalement celui de Jake et de Chris, deux personnages que j'afectionne beaucoup, et ce chapitre permet de lever un peu le mystère sur Jake, mais rien qu'un tout petit peu, vous êtes prévenu._

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Chris tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier en quête d'informations qu'ils aurait manqué, qu'il aurait vu sans voir. Mais rien, le néant. C'est comme si ce groupe n'existait pas et n'avait jamais existé.

Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici il n'avait pas arrêté de courir d'un endroit à l'autre, du a des informations aussi fausses les unes que les autres. Il désespérait de pouvoir trouver se qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Et le décor ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

En emménageant ici pour la première fois il avait eu une grimace et se demandait bien comment est-ce qu'il allait vivre sans ce trou. Et puis il s'était fait à l'idée, se concentrant uniquement sur l'essentiel. Il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix de toute manière. Son boss lui avait dit que c'était soit ça, soit il se passerait de lui. Chris savait pertinemment que s'il parvenait à bout de ce problème épineux il serait bien vu et ne se ferait plus insulter de « puceau ».

On toqua à la porte délabré et Chris se figea. Personne, depuis deux ans qu'il était là, n'avait jamais toqué à cette porte. Il s'était isolé du monde, avait tout mis en œuvre pour n'avoir aucun ami, aucune fille à ses basques, rien. Alors qui est-ce-que ça pouvait bien être ?

Il ferma son ordinateur portable et le cacha sous les cousins du canapé.

--Qui est là ?

--Le coursier.

Chris s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil dehors après avoir relevé le store. L'homme en face de la porte d'entrée portait une veste trop grande pour lui, rouge et grise, il portait sur un bras comme une tenue sortant du pressing et dans l'autre sans doute les papiers qu'il était nécessaire de signer dans ces cas là ainsi qu'une boite.

Il alla ouvrir la porte.

--Vous pouvez signez ici… Merci.

--Excusez-moi, mais puis-je savoir de qui cela provient-il ?

--Mademoiselle Elisa De Montignac.

Chris resta perplexe un instant tandis qu'il rentra chez lui, le colis sur le bras. Il l'accrocha à une porte et ouvra la fermeture éclair. Il découvrit un costume sans aucun doute hors de prix, il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil avant alors qu'il été habitué à se genre d'habit. Il ouvrit sa boite, des chaussures noires, italiennes sans doute ainsi qu'une carte.

Il l'ouvrit et vit le faire-part au mariage de celle-ci. Il lui faisait pitié, c'était ça. Elle jouait les bonnes samaritaines en lui offrant la chance de manger un repas convenable, parce que bien sûr tout ce jouait sur les apparence et elle le croyait aussi pauvre que les mendiants dehors. Sa le faisait bien rire, si elle savait ne serait qu'un détail de sa vie elle en ferait une crise cardiaque.

Il alla a nouveau sortir son ordinateur au lieu de se préparer pour le mariage mais soudain il eu une idée, il sortit son portable du fond d'un vase et appela le seul numéro répertorié .

--Walter.

--C'est Richardson.

--Du nouveau.

--Une invitation au mariage de la fille.

--Comment tu te l'ai procuré ?

--C'est elle qui me l'a donné.

--Tu dois y aller, c'est primordial, on atteindra peut-être enfin notre but.

--Très bien je me prépare.

Et il raccrocha. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche, il se rasa et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière, il mit du parfum de l'after-shave et du déodorant avant d'aller enfiler son costume. Il se regarda dans un miroir, il avait enfin l'impression d'être à nouveau lui-même.

Avant de passer la porte, il pris le faire part et glissa dans l'élastique autour de son mollet un couteau de 10 centimètres et une cartouche de balles. Il accrocha son semi-automatique et son vingt-deux à sa ceinture(1). Il en était sur, sa allait saigner.

* * *

Jake devait bien avouer qu'il aurait aimé avoir une famille comme celle de Casey. Elle était dans les bras de George, qui était devenu un père, on le voyait bien. Mais il se sentait de trop dans ce magnifique tableau qui rassemblait les McDonald et Venturi, il avait l'impression d'assister à quelque chose de trop intime pour être vu et Marti s'en aperçu.

Casey lui avait énormément manqué mais elle savait faire preuve de courtoisie quand il le faisait. Alors oui, la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire à ce moment précis se serait de regarder Casey sourire, de l'entendre raconter ce qui lui ai arriver ses six derniers mois. Elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu avec sa grande sœur, mais il fallait s'occuper du héros. Parce que oui Jake était un héros, il avait sauvé la demoiselle en détresse et sa relevait du miracle.

Beaucoup de personnes était partis affronté le grand dragon qui retenait prisonnière la jolie princesse Casey, mais personne ni n'était parvenu a la sauvé, avant lui. Il avait réussi, sans peur. Il l'avait délivré de la dépression et devait, par ce fait, avoir une place privilégié dans leur famille.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui fit la bise.

--Enchanté de te connaitre Jake.

--Moi aussi Marti.

--Les présentations sont déjà faites à ce que je vois, a souligné Marti en souriant.

--Casey parle beaucoup des gens qu'elle aime.

Son sourire s'accentua tandis qu'il se reflétaient sur les lèvres de Jake. Marti informa à la cantonade qu'elle accompagnait Jake à la chambre ou il se changerait. Jake avait beaucoup entendu parler de Marti. De la bouche de Casey elle était intelligente, perspicace et très rusé et il commençait déjà a apercevoir certains de ses traits: elle avait parfaitement compris son embarras.

--Je voulais te remercier, s'exclama soudain Marti tandis qu'ils montaient ensemble les imposants escaliers.

--Pourquoi ?

--Pour avoir rendu le sourire à ma sœur.

--Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Casey est une fille génial et puis elle est beaucoup plus belle quand elle sourit.

--C'est un miracle, on as tout tenté mais tu as été le seul à y parvenir et chapeau bas parce que Casey est une sacrée tête de mule.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps et firent le reste du chemin en silence.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre, Marti donna un conseil qui paniqua quelque peu Jake.

--Bonne chance.

--Bonne chance ? Mais pourquoi ?

--Parce que tu vas te changer avec Derek, qui est au courant que tu es le petit-ami de Casey

Jake déglutit difficilement. Emily lui avait raconté que Derek, au lycée et même après, n'avait hésité à frapper ceux qui l'irritait. Marti partit en lui adressant un sourire pour l'encourager. Il inspira à fond et pénétra dans la pièce.

Ce qu'il y vit l'ému.

Derek était assis les genoux contre la poitrine et le front collé à la vitre. Il semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules, et Jake n'avait pas encore vu ces yeux. Jake avait beaucoup de qualité mais une était plus spécifique, plus rare que les autres : il savait parfaitement lire dans les yeux. Beaucoup disait la même chose mais il ne pouvaient voir que si la personne était d'humeur positive ou négative. Jake voyait beaucoup plus loin. On disait bien que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, et Jake en savait quelque chose.

Alors quand Derek se tourna vers lui et le regarda, pendant quelque secondes qui ressemblèrent à des heures pour Jake, le désespoir et la peine le submergea, parce qu'il était également empathique. Il remarqua que Derek savait très bien gérer ses sentiments, quand il pris enfin conscience que la personne en face de lui n'était pas, a proprement parlé, un allié, il prit un visage impassible et ferma la porte des sentiments, Jake n'arrivait même plus as décrypter ses yeux, alors qu'il y arrivait toujours même avec les brutes épaisses qui essayait de se montrer fortes. Et il en fut grandement frustré.

Derek se dirigea vers lui et lui serra la main, il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et s'interdit d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, Derek était sportif et avait des mains semblables à des étaux de fer, tous le contraire de Jake qui avait les mains fines et douces.

--Tes affaires sont accrochés au fond là - il lui désigna l'armoire à gauche - la salle de bain c'est la porte à droite, il faut que tu soit prêt dans une heure, on va essayer de faire une répétition, je demanderais à Marti de venir te chercher. Elle t'aime bien.

Il avait parlé d'une moins atone et semblait ne plus vouloir faire d'efforts pour cacher son ressentiment et sa colère face à lui, il avait lâcher sa dernière phrase avec amertume et dégout, qui donna un frisson à Jake.

Derek sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste en claqua légèrement la porte, laissant Jake à ses réflexions.

Il aimait beaucoup Casey, et il resterai auprès d'elle aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle aille enfin mieux, qu'elle soit pleinement heureuse. Parce qu'il s'en était fait une amie fidèle, l'une de ces amitiés qui durent dans le temps et qui traverse les obstacles, grand ou petit.

Et puis sa mettrait en rogne Derek ce qui fit sourire Jake. Il avait très bien deviné pourquoi Derek ne l'aimait pas, c'était évident pour beaucoup de gens, comme pour Marti qui l'avait mis en garde.

La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas s'était pourquoi Derek s'entêtait a vouloir se marier avec une femme qu'il n'aime pas en faisant souffrir celle avec laquelle il voulait vraiment être.

Jake se dirigea vers la salle de bain en pensant que vraiment ce mariage était un énorme gâchis.

* * *

**NDA **: (1) Je n'y connais strictement rien aux armes, je sais ce que c'est qu'une mitraillettre et un lance rocket et j'ai déja fait du pistolet à plomb. Mais " semi-automatique " et " vingt-deux " qui est un calibre de pistolet je les ais trouvé dans un roman de Harlan COBEN, qui est en passant un auteur génial. Précision qui sert à rien sauf à vous rassurer, je ne suis pas une espionne infiltré ou une trafiquante d'armes, long de là ^^


	11. Chapter 10

_amis du soir, Bonsoir_

_Alléluia oui je sais mais la je vous assure que j'ai une exellente excuse_

_LE BAC !!!_

_Tout mon temps et river sur les révisions alors je viens de moins en moins sur l'ordi_

_Dons pardonnez moi._

_Je voudrai aussi me plaindre d'un comportement que je qualifie d'irritant et énervant : les reviews sont là pour donner des critiques sur l'oeuvre, aidé l'auteur a comettre moins d'erreur et a amélioré son écriture et non a faire pression pour qu'il poste la suite. Parce que bien sur des personnes ne poste des reviews juste pour reclamer et non feliciter et je trouve sa scandaleux_

_Enfin bref _

_Pour tous les autres je suis enchanté de vous mettre le dixième chapitre qui ALLELUIA parle enfin du mariage ^^_

_Enjoy yourself_

_Bonne lecture_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Elle avait eu une permission pour sortir dans le grand jardin. C'est vrai qu'avec tout les dons que cet hôpital recevait des parents blindé voulant aidés leur enfant ou les enfants voulant rester sur le testament en faisant ce qu'il semblaient juste, l'hôpital avait de quoi engager une manœuvre de qualité pour entretenir l'immense parc.

Elle se promenait, une canne à la main droite, a la suite d'un accident qu'elle ne qualifierais pas d'involontaire mais on avait vite réussi à la faire taire. Les fleurs étaient resplendissantes comme si on se retrouvait en plein mois de Mai et non pendant une période des plus chaude de l'été.

Et pourtant ce spectacle désolait Julie, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfants qui couraient en rigolant, il n'y avait pas une bande de petits vieux à jouer à la pétanque, il n'y avait pas de mamans rigolant ensemble sans perdre leur bout de choux des yeux. Il n'y avait pas de vie, à part les fleurs.

Il y avait des malades habillé de blanc, des infirmiers habillés de blanc, il y avait des personnes à l'agonie, le visage blême : aucune couleur, aucune joie, rien, le néant, la dépression totalement.

Et on appelait sa un institut de guérison . Hier elle avait vu une pauvre vieille femme avec un escarre sur le talon car les infirmiers ne s'était pas occupé d'elle, et avant-hier elle était passé dans une chambre qui sentait à plein nez l'urine, avant qu'elle n'appellent les infirmières qui se sont rendus compte qu'elle n'était pas venu la changer depuis une semaine.

Après trente minutes de marche elle s'assit enfin, on la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait, d'abord car son tuteur était le plus richissime donateur qu'il n'est jamais eu et ensuite Julie pouvait être très méchante quand elle le voulait bien.

Elle vit au loin approcher celui qui était devenu son pire ennemi. Petits il avaient toujours été très proche, se comprenant sur tout. Mais la cupidité avait était l'unique chose qui le faisait vivre. Elle l'a perdu le jour de la mort de la famille Wilson au complet. Son cher frère est mort pour elle se jour là, en même temps qu'il s'est retrouvé à la tête de l'une des plus grosses entreprise du pays. Par un heureux hasard , il s'était retrouvé sur le testament des Wilson, attestant que si il n'y avait plus aucun membre de cette richissime famille, une grande partie de leur fortune lui reviendrai.

Et Julie ne croyait pas a l'incendie accidentel et quand elle avait voulu en parler on l'avait mise à l'écart, ici.

Elle se releva avec peine, et se dirigea vers l'établissement, marchant au même rythme que tout à l'heure même si elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle gardait la tête haute même si a chaque fois elle redoutait sa visite.

Il la rattrapa bien vite et elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarquer sa présence, il se mit à siffloter tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à la chambre de Julia, sans parler, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'assied sur un fauteuil, tournée vers l'extérieur, dos à lui.

--Elisa est une vrai boule de nerf, je crois qu'elle a recommencer son maquillage trois fois parce qu'elle ne le trouvait pas satisfaisante.

Il se déplaça et s'adossa au mur dans une posture désinvolte, à la droite de Julie qui continuait de regarder obstinément la fenêtre sans perdre une seule miette de ce qu'il disait.

--Figures toi qu'elle m'as soufflé une idée excellente, vu qu'on t'aime beaucoup, j'ai mis des caméras un peu partout pour que tu puisse suivre les évènement comme si tu y étais, c'est pas génial hein ?

Il patienta encore quelque secondes avant de reprendre.

--Je t'en prie sœurette si tu ne vas pas au mariage le mariage viendra à toi, Derek n'est pas très souriant et il a quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard que je ne serais nommée, mais quand il se verra héritier du trône il retrouva le sourire j'en suis persuadé.

Dans sa tête, Julia cria haut et fort que c'était cette putain de tristesse et de désespoir qui régnait dans ses yeux, elle le savait pour avoir les même. Mais essayer de lui expliquer ça prendra beaucoup de temps pour pas rend chose.

Il claqua des doigts et deux hommes firent leur entrées habillés d'une tenue de travail bleu sombre avec un charriot à roulettes qui comporter plusieurs petites télé.

Ils installèrent tous, branchèrent les fils et positionnèrent le tout face à Julia. Sans quitté la baie vitrée des yeux elle espionna tout de même du coin de l'œil les écrans. L'église était encore vite amis elle était magnifiquement bien décoré. Elle s'interdit néanmoins de sourire devant le talent évident de sa nièce.

Au bout des banc était accroché des bouquet tous identiques et magnifiques, et chaque banc était relié par un bout de tulle blanc mais non tu coté de l'allée centrale pour ne pas gêner l'arrivé des convives.

Le château lui était magnifique, même si elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus chaleureux, beaucoup moins austère, la salle de bal était organisé en plusieurs petites tables rondes disposés en cercle fermé avec la table des mariés, rectangle qui aller comprendre les parents les parrains et bien entendu les mariés. Cette immense salle donner sur l'énorme jardin et l'énorme porte fenêtre pouvait s'ouvrir sur toute la largeur de la pièce.

Elle aurait tellement voulu être là juste pour participer au bonheur de sa nièce même si elle n'était en rien en faveur de se mariage qu'elle savait vouer à l'échec.

Derek Venturi était un homme incroyable, ce n'était pas lui le problème, ou peut-être un petit peu. Il était venu la voir, parce que, selon lui, Elisa parlait toujours d'elle. Elisa avait vite compris le malaise de Derek et cette solitude qu'il portait lourdement. Elle lui avait confié ce qu'elle savait sur son futur beau-père, il avait écarquillé les yeux avant de prendre un air abattu, lasse, disant qu'il n'était pas vraiment étonné, qu'Elisa était une fille génial mais qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

--Bon je vais te laisser maintenant, il faut que j'aille me préparer amuse-toi bien.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, et s'en alla. Une envie forte de le rattraper et de le faire souffrir prit le contrôle sur sa raison jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ces esprits, elle regarda les écrans.

La journée allait être longue.

Casey se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace, elle se trouva à son gout et sortit de la chambre sachant que Jake l'attendait déjà en bas des marches. Sa robe était une robe bustier un petit peu bouffante au niveau des jambes et lui arrivant jusqu'au pieds. D'un rose sombre, sa robe épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps, elle avait bouclé ces cheveux et avait seulement attaché à l'aide d'une petite pince rose deux mèches au niveau de ses oreilles qui était réunies à l'arrière de sa tête. Son maquillage était léger et elle savait qu'il était ainsi pour qu'elle ne fasse pas d'ombre à la mariée. Comme si elle avait une quelconque chance.

Elle sortit de la chambre et sortit son plus beau sourire, elle commença à descendre quelque marche quand elle entendit un sifflet admiratif du bas des escaliers. Elle sourit encore plus, Jake la trouvait vraiment superbe et était déjà en train de réfléchir au moyen de faire enrager Derek.

Arriver au bas des marches, Derek sortit de sa chambre au même moment et put ainsi voir Jake faire ne révérence bien basse à Casey qui était écroulé de rire avant de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule. Il se mit d'en un recoin sombre pour observer leur relation. Ils avaient l'air proches, plus que des petits amis, ils avaient l'air complice, heureux.

Tout d'un coup, sans comprendre pourquoi, Casey vit Jake tourner la tête de tout cotés l'air paniqué.

--Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Casey, légèrement anxieuse.

--Je guette l'arrivée de Barbie, elle est super coriace quand on touche à ses vêtements.

Casey resta quelque secondes sans rien dire avant d'explosé de rire et de se courber en deux pour essayer de reprendre son souffle.

--Je t'en supplie arrête, hoqueta Casey, tu vas me tuer de rire si sa continue.

--Au moins t'es sur de mourir magnifique et pas avec les vêtements miteux et l'air de chien battu que tu avait ses derniers mois.

Casey se redressa et lui adressa un sourire en prenant son bras.

--Merci beaucoup Jake, sa faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas senti aussi bien, merci infiniment.

--C'est fait pour ça les amis non. Bon on y va ?

--On y vas

Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et elle sur sa taille et sortirent par les grandes portes en chêne. Derek sortit de sa cachette et vint s'asseoir sur la première marche.

Sam arriva quelque minutes plus tard, habillés d'un smoking cintré, il sifflotait tout en lançant une pomme en l'air. Il vint s'asseoir auprès de Derek et le regarda quelque minutes, arrêtant de siffloter.

--T'as pas l'air bien , qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sam inquiet pour son ami.

--Rien t'inquiètes sa va, Répondit Derek avec un pauvre sourire.

--Sa fait presque vingt ans qu'on se connait maintenant tu ne va pas me faire croire que sa va.

--Ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien, avant que j'oublie je voulais te demandais un service.

--Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

--Il faut que tu gardes toujours ma famille à l'œil durant la cérémonie, Casey également.

--Mais pourquoi..

--Fais le sans me demander pourquoi s'il-te-plait.

--Très bien je le ferais.

--Merci Sam t'es un vrai pote.

--Un vrai frangin oui.

Il se sourirent, francs et complices, avant de se lever ensemble.

--Bon on y va témoin ? Demanda Derek.

--Allons y comme ça je verrai s'il n'y a pas une jolie demoiselle en manque d'amour qui a besoin d'une épaule forte et rassurante.

--Forte et rassurante hein ? Tu prendrais pas tes rêves pour des réalités, ça c'est moi.

--Hé !!

Derek éclata de rire et descendit les marches suivit de près par Sam et il sortirent du château, se dirigeant vers la voiture de Sam pour aller à l'église qui se trouvait à huit kilomètres. Sam se mit au volant et ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la ville.

Chris arriva durant la cérémonie. Son boss lui avait communiquer les positions de l'équipe qu'il lui avait attribué pour cette mission. Ils étaient tous reliés les uns aux autres à l'aide de micros et d'oreillettes, comme dans les films.

Il aurait préféré être seul mais ce n'était pas lui qui décidait malgré sa volonté et sa rage de réussir seul. Il se positionna au fond de l'église, cacher dans la pénombre présente gardant un œil attentif sur le prêtre qui continuait son office. Il attendrait tranquillement, deux heures n'était rien comparé aux moins, aux années à attendre ce moment- là.

Il sourit, un sourire narquois, en coin quand il aperçu le crane luisant qu'il guettait.

Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir ses vacances.

Derek entendait le prêtre parler, mais ne le comprenait pas. Il voyait la femme en face de lui mais ne la regardais pas. Il était comme dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Et puis d'un coup, il entendit la question fatidique.

--Derek Venturi voulez-vous prendre, pour épouse Elisa De Montignac ici présente (1)

Le silence était pesant dans l'église et Elisa avait un sourire radieux tandis que le doute resurgissait a nouveau après avoir pris tellement de temps à l'enterrer au plus profond de lui. Il regarda sa famille et son dilemme s'intensifia encore plus. Le regard de Nora semblait lui dire que quoi qu'il fasse elle serait là et qu'elle l'aimait, il y avait la même chose dans les yeux de son père.

Et puis il croisa son regard, à elle. Derrière Elisa, en magnifique robe de demoiselle d'honneur, elle semblait si fragile, le suppliant du regard, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Et d'un coup, face à ce regard bleu azur, il trouva totalement ridicule de se trouver ici, à se marier avec une femme qu'il n'a jamais aimé alors que la femme de sa vie lui demandait de ne pas le faire.

Alors il prit une décision, probablement la plus difficile de toute sa vie au vue des conséquences.

-- Je ne peux pas, pardonne-moi Elisa.

Le silence s'interrompit pour laisser place à un brouhaha infernal. Le prêtre tenta de calma tout le monde pendant que Derek sortit par la porte de gauche, suivit de près par Sam.

Elisa s'effondra sur les marches menant à l'hôtel, ce jour était censé être le plus beau de sa vie et il avait tout gâché. Tout. A cause d'elle, toujours à cause d'elle. Elle le savait en faite mais n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer, maintenant c'était chose faite, mais son cœur continuait toujours de crier à qu'elle point elle l'aimait et combien la pression que son père lui mettait sur les épaules avait légèrement disparu depuis qu'il était là.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, Elisa se retourna vers elle, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues roses, des taches de fond de teint et de mascara coulait. Quand elle prit conscience de la personne face à elle, elle repoussa violemment le bras de son épaule.

--Va t'en, supplia Elisa; ne me touche plus jamais. C'est ta faute, tout est entièrement de ta faute.

Elisa s'effondra une deuxième fois en larmes et sa meilleures amies vint la consoler en lançant des regard meurtriers à Casey qui n'en n'avait cure. Elle s'éloigna quelque peu s'efforçant à grande peine de na pas étaler un énorme sourire sur son visage.

Finalement quelqu'un avait entendu ces prières là-haut.

Alors qu'a quelque kilomètres de là, enfermée dans sa chambre blanche qui sentait l'hôpital, Julia s'autorisa un sourire, et pensa que bientôt elle pourrait enfin sentir les véritables odeurs qui constituait la vie. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure maintenant

* * *

(1) "Non mais je prendrai bien un kiri" PTDR désolé il fallait que je la fasse ^^


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

_Amis du soir, bonsoir._

_Je trouve le moyen et le temps de vous poster la suite entre un week-end érrintant mais génial et un devoir de Français ( Hé oui ! Déjà ). J'ai tenté ces derniers jours de vous mettre la suite sans jamais y parvenbir, le site avait un problème mais je suis bien contente qu'il soit réglé._

_Avant la suite j'aimerai faire quelquie relarquer sur l'histoire car je n'arrive pas à repondre ou reviews sans compte FF : _

_La tante D'Elisa s'appelle Julia mais on peut l'appeler Julie. Je suis désolé si cela vous perturbe mais c'est vrai que j'ai pris exemple sur le prénom de ma mère, qu'on modifié au gré des humeurs, si ça vous dérange vraiment j'arrangerai ça, c'est promis._

_Concrenant Derek, soyons clair qu'il n'a jamais aimé Elisa et ne la jamais vu comme une petite amie potentielle. Il la rencontré sur un tournage de film alors qu'il sortiat avec Casey, Elisa et tombé sous son charme, se voyant reconduite, son père à fini par voir qu'elle été triste et a fait du chantage à Derek. Il est donc sortit avec elle, ensuite le chantage ést devenu plus sinistre selon les sentiments et la volonté d'Elisa : elle voulait se marier et le mariage à été organisé._

_Voila j'espère avoir tout eclairssit sinon demandez moi, il n'y a aucun souci et j'adorerai vous répondre_

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture_

_Bisous_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Chris observa la scène avec intérêt. Il vit le marié sortir, la mariée s'effondrer, la famille du marié était comme soulagé et il remarque surtout l'appel et la sortie très discret du père de la mariée. Il réagit immédiatement et pris le talkie walkie se trouvant à sa ceinture.

--Bloquez toutes les entrées, il tente de s'enfuir.

Rapidement et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent, plusieurs hommes, tout de noir vêtu, s'éclipsèrent sur les côtés pour sortir vers les différentes entrées. Quelques minutes après, son talkie walkie transmettait l'information qu'il voulait.

--Le suspect à réussit à sortir de l'édifice mais nous avons réussi à l'intercepter à l'extrémité nord-est du cimetière. Il s'est débattu et nous avons été forcés de l'assommer.

--Attachez-le solidement à un arbre, répondit Chris, en attendant que j'arrive, je vais expliquer la situation à la famille.

Le talkie-walkie grésilla et on entendit un petit déclic, signe d'un changement de canal.

--T'es sûre que c'est prudent, intervint une voix qui semblant à son aise, tu n'as jamais voulu le faire avant, tu te rappelle du à utiliser ce mot « immixtion ».

Chris repensa alors à la première fois qu'il avait vu Elisa, à son air calme et doux, et ce sourire engageant.

--Ils ont besoin de savoir qui est cet homme, finit par décider Chris, afin de vivre proprement et non en utilisant de l'argent rempli de sang, de cri et de larmes. Ils doivent commencer à vivre, et ça vaut surtout pour la sœur de cet enfoiré qui vit dans un enfer qu'il a crée pour elle.

--Très bien, c'est toi qui vois, et on fait quoi de lui s'il se réveille ?

--Vous l'assommez, je veux être le premier à lui parler.

--Bien.

La conversation prit fin tandis que notre homme se dirigeait vers la mariée toujours en larmes.

Derek sortit à l'air libre, sentant enfin s'introduit en lui le doux parfum de la liberté. C'était comme ci la cage qui avait enfermé son cœur, qui l'avait serré tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait plus battre à sa guise avait enfin été ouverte. Comme si après tout ces mois passer à espérer sortir de cet enfer, la cage avait littéralement explosé, simplement après avoir posé les yeux sur elle, et dorénavant son cœur battait tellement vite que Derek avait l'impression qu'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Et il avait envie de rire, parce qu'il pouvait enfin redresser les épaules, débarrassées du poids lourd qui les faisaient s'abaisser. Il pouvait vivre, enfin heureux avec celle qu'il désirait réellement, la seule qui avait véritablement eu sa place dans son cœur. Il prit soudain conscience de la présence à ses cotés. Elle s'était approchée tout doucement, sans bruit, ne voulant pas le déranger dans ses pensées. Elle était tout près, la tête renversée en arrière, laissant le soleil caressé son magnifique visage d'ange tandis qu'un doux sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

--Je sais que c'est mal, murmura Casey avant de se tourner vers lui, mais j'ai envie de chanter et de rire, de danser et de crié, tout ça en même temps.

Il la regarda intensément tandis qu'elle souriait plus encore. Devant tant de magnificence il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Et l'explosion de sensations à l'intérieur de lui, lui donna le vertige. Il avait oublié à quel point c'est exaltant de gouté à ses lèvres. Elle trouva facilement le chemin jusqu'à ces cheveux, et la place qui à toujours été les leurs, comme si elles n'avaient jamais quittés sa place. Il la serra fort contre lui, afin que leur deux cœurs battent aussi près l'un de l'autre, afin d'être enfin pleinement lui-même. Ils se séparèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, mais il garda ses mains sur sa taille.

--Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, intervint Lizzie, se qui fit comme un électrochoc pour les deux amoureux qui se séparèrent aussitôt se qui fit naître un sourire narquois sur le visage de Lizzie, mais un membre de la CIA veut nous parler, de toute urgence, sa concerne le père d'Elisa.

L'euphorie du moment s'effaça comme on souffle une bougie. L'air grave, Derek suivit rapidement Lizzie, Casey sur ses talons, une fois de plus torturé par le danger que représentait cet homme pour sa famille. Le doute s'immisçait à nouveau en lui

Julie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse, son bonheur était certes relatif et très subjectif, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Oui elle était enfermée dans un hôpital, oui son frère était un enfoiré et oui elle vivait en enfer depuis six ans. Mais sa nièce serait libre, ne serait pas malheureuse avec un homme qui ne l'aime pas. Elle était toujours dans sa chambre, regardant les télévisions qui donnaient sur l'église. Elisa était effondrée, totalement défaite, terrassé par le chagrin. C'était pour cela que Julia ne pouvait pas être pleinement heureuse, mais elle savait que c'était le mieux pour Elisa d'être quittée aujourd'hui plutôt qu'une fois mariée : La douleur aurait été beaucoup plus grande, et les conséquences plus grave. Et puis d'une certaine manière, Julia savait que ses jours ici était terminé, on la libèrera, elle en était persuadé mais ne savait pas comment. On toqua à la porte. C'était son infirmière. D'aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, Julia n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu une autre infirmière. Mais comme tous les médecins et visiteurs qui passaient dans sa chambre elle ne lui avait jamais adressé un mot, mais celle-ci s'obstinait à lui faire la conversation.

--Bonjour madame, comment sa va aujourd'hui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, dit l'infirmière en refermant la porte, ainsi que le verrou.

Julia sentit tout de suite le ton de la femme changer ainsi que son attitude. L'infirmière s'approcha et tira une chaise devant Julia et sortit son portefeuille, pour lui montrer son insigne de CIA.

--On a réussit à attraper le méchant, murmura l'agent/infirmière, je voulais vous informer que votre sortie n'est plus très loin maintenant, il faut garder espoir.

Julia lui adressa un sourire et hocha la tête doucement.

--Bien, reprit l'agent avant de dire plus fort, je reviendrais demain pour vos ramener des sucreries mais ce sera notre secret d'accord, avant de faire un clin d'œil et de sortir.

--Finalement, soupira Julia avant de se retourner sur les télévisions.

L'église était pratiquement vite à présent seule restait la famille McDonald, Venturi et Elisa avec sa meilleure amie, qui l'aidait, comme forme de soutien. Et bien sûr Chris était présent également. Il devait faire son boulot et le plus dur n'avait jamais été de poursuivre les malfaiteurs, se faire torturer, ou encore d'affronter son supérieur, le pire c'était de parler à la famille de la victime et à la famille du coupable et c'était qu'il devait faire maintenant.

--Je m'appelle Chris Green, je suis agent fédéral. Je poursuis le chef d'une mafia depuis dix ans : Monsieur De Montignac.

En entendant ce nom, Elisa prit un air blessé. Elle avait relevé sa tête quand elle l'avait entendu commencer son discours, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était resté, et elle était un peu déçu de voir qu'il n'était pas venu voir comment elle allait. Mais maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi, il voulait voire son père en prison, il ne pouvait pas pactiser avec l'ennemi. Elle ressentit un malaise au fond d'elle, une sensation bizarre et douloureuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

--Maintenant qu'il a vu que sa fille n'a pas eu le mariage de ses rêves, continua Chris, il va vouloir se venger, et c'est sur votre famille qu'il va agir, finit-il par dire en regardant Derek.

Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent sur plusieurs hommes en uniforme portant le père d'Elisa, toujours inconscient. Ils le portèrent jusqu'au deuxième rang, juste derrière la famille de Derek et Casey. Chris rentra dans les profondeurs de l'église et revint avec de l'eau qu'il renversa sur la tête du père d'Elisa. Il prit quelques minutes pour émerger mais finit par prendre une figure impassible devant le regard de Chris, qui ferait pâlir le pire des prisonniers.

--Sa n'as pas marché, enfoiré, agressa Chris, et maintenant tu va pourrir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours en taule, T'as compris ou j'ai pas été assez clair ?

Soudain, sans que personne ne le prévois, le père d'Elisa ricana d'un air sinistre, qui donna des frissons à Casey.

--C'est trop tard, poulet, répondit l'homme à moitié assommé, la vengeance est déjà enclenché.

Chris se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Qu'est ce que sa voulait dire. Puis il vit Derek se lever doucement, blanc comme un linge, on pouvait lire sur son visage à quoi correspondait la vengeance.

--Marti, murmura Derek, Marti n'est plus là


	13. Chapter 12

_Amis du jour, Bonjour_

_JE m'excuse, vraiment, mais cette année de Terminale me prend presque tout mon temps, c'est presque le sucide social là_

_Je vais essayer de répondre le plus aux reviews et d'aller lire vos créations, je ne suis plus très présente en se moment._

_Concernant cet épidose je pensait y mettre plus de sang, de douleur et d'armes, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait trop et j'y ai mis qu'un couteau loool._

_Cet épisode montre à quel point j'aime Elisa, sisi je vous assure, la pauvre, elle est juste la fille d'un enfoiré, c'est pas sa faute._

_On en apprend plus sur Chris, Jake ( que j'avais complètement délaissé, le pauvre) Elisa et un peu de Dreek et Casey_

_Sur CE_

_Enjoy Yourself ;D_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Elisa était totalement bouleversée. Ils avaient fouillé de fond en comble l'église et ses alentours à la recherche de Marti et il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Maintenant ils avaient rejoint le manoir et chacun géraient cette situation comme il pouvait. Sur le canapé en forme de U avait prit place son ex-future-belle famille et des agents de la C.I.A. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à associer le studio miteux et son locataire accueillant et sympathique à cet agent austère arborant une arme à la ceinture. Elle restait à l'écart à l'une des grandes et nombreuses fenêtres de l'immense salon. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Le plus beau jour de sa vie c'était transformé en véritable cauchemar : Son fiancé l'avait laissée tombé devant l'autel, la petite sœur de celui-ci avait disparu et son père était un criminel. Quoiqu'elle doutait beaucoup sur ce dernier point. Casey s'était levé et avait commencé à faire les cents pas. Elle semblait souffrir le martyr. Elisa essayait vraiment de la comprendre, sans doute parce qu'elle été importante pour Derek, un peu trop même. Elle aurait dû la détester, probablement, mais la douleur qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux le jour du mariage elle l'avait vu il n'y a même pas dix minutes dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Et elle avait enfin compris, deux minutes avant qu'il ne lui dise non, pourquoi il ne lui disait pas « je t'aime », ils étaient tous réservé à une autre, pourquoi il n'était pas romantique, il attendait d'être avec elle pour le devenir. Elle avait enfin retrouvé la vue et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il aimait Casey depuis un sacré bout de temps et pas elle. C'était dur et pour panser ses plaies il lui faudra du temps, mais elle était forte, elle y parviendra, elle en était certaine. C'est avec cette puissance nouvelle qu'elle se dirigea vers Casey.

--Casey, il faut que je te parle, s'adressa-t-elle à son dos

Casey pris quelque secondes pour se retourner et prendre conscience de qui elle avait face à elle avant d'enchainer.

--Je suis désolé, Elisa, sincèrement. Si Derek est véritablement heureux avec toi, je l'accepterais, je reparlerai avec ma famille, ils n'y sont pour rien et ils ont besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'eux. Pardonne-moi. J'irai lui parler quand toute cette histoire sera résolue.

Elle avait murmuré les derniers mots comme semblant avoir peur de donner de la réalité au cauchemar qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Elisa avait attendu qu'elle finisse : elle était consciente que la guérison ne se ferait pas toute seule, qu'il lui faudrait de l'aide. Et ces mots lui faisaient du bien. Savoir que Derek la délaissait pour Casey la rassurait en quelque sorte, c'était plus rassurant que si c'était pour une pimbêche blonde peroxydée, vulgaire et sans cervelle.

--Laisse tomber, tenta Elisa dans une approche décontracté qui échoua totalement. Il t'était destiné finalement. Je crois que je l'es toujours su depuis le premier jour, quand il a refusé de prendre un verre avec moi. C'est juste dur à avaler que l'homme qu'on aime soi rester avec soi seulement parce qu'il semblerait qu'il l'est fait sous la contrainte de son père.

--Je comprends, cela doit être dur pour toi, et je pense sincèrement que tu es une fille bien, d'ailleurs ma sœur ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi.

Elisa sourit faiblement. Casey lui répondit de même.

--Je reviens, intervint alors Elisa, je voudrai te montrer quelque chose.

Casey vit Elisa sortir et monter les énormes escaliers. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec ce qui semblait être une feuille.

--Je pense que tu devrais voir ça, lui avoua Elisa, comme si elle avouait une faute honteuse.

Casey lui prit le « papier » des mains qui s'avéra être en fait une photo d'elle, quand elle était belle et pleine de vie, avec le sourire de la femme amoureuse. Elle se rappelait de cette photo, c'était à l'un de leur anniversaire de première sortie. Mais Casey ne le mentionna pas et préféra demander.

--C'est une photo de moi, mais pourquoi tu voulais tellement me la montrer.

--Regarde derrière.

Elle fit alors ce que lui dit Elisa et retourna la photo. Des mots y était inscrit de l'écriture de Derek. Elle s'empressa de les lire

« C'est en la perdant que j'ai pleinement pris conscience, Qu'elle était le sens de ma vie. Le but même de mon existence. La raison pour laquelle je vis. Je suis né pour l'aimer, la rêver et la désirer. C'est ce que je fais, et ça fait mal, atrocement mal. Car elle est loin de moi et qu'elle a prit mon cœur. Elle le tient entre ses mains, j'espère qu'elle en prend soin. Comme je prends soin de son souvenir. »

Elisa vit une larme tomber sur la photo et eu un pincement au cœur avant de parler.

--Je l'ai trouvé un jour ou j'ai tâté son oreiller pour le remettre bien, j'ai senti quelque chose de dur et c'était cette photo. Je l'ai caché car je ne le voulais rien que pour moi et pouvoir encore croire qu'il finirait par m'aimer mais tu vois j'avais déjà perdu avant que ça ne commence, il se tournait toujours dos à moi le soir pour pouvoir la regarder, je suppose.

Casey releva les yeux et regarda Elisa un long moment, abasourdie et impressionné aussi.

--Je pensais que tu me détestais, murmura Casey, caressant les mots de Derek avant de relevait les yeux sur elle, je pensais que tu aillais te venger d'une certaine manière que tu aurais été trop énervé et blessé pour me parler avec autant de philosophie et de calme.

--Je te détestai, au début. Et puis j'ai entendu Marti et Edwin parler de toi, j'ai vu l'amour dans les yeux de toute ta famille, j'ai vu tes exploits et entendu ce que tu faisais. Et sa ma impressionné.

Casey était bluffé, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elisa lui fit un pâle sourire avant de s'éclipser et de se diriger une fois de plus vers la fenêtre.

Jake était sorti dehors admirer les étoiles. Il se sentait terriblement seul. Depuis que Casey et lui était arrivé elle avait passée le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de sa famille. Il ne lui en voulait pas c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle veuille rattraper le temps perdu, passer un maximum de temps avec eux. Mais elle l'avait quelque peu délaissé et il se sentait de trop.

Il était encore plus malheureux maintenant que Marti n'était plus là. Toute la famille avait été géniale avec lui, l'avait accueilli sans animosité, avec sympathie, à part Derek mais il s'en été douté, Marti était celle qui avait le plus le contact facile. Elle était venue vers lui, le plus naturellement du monde, avec un magnifique sourire. Et depuis elle était devenue une petite sœur, lui racontant sa petite vie, son année de Terminale qui commencerait bientôt. Et elle s'intéressait à ce qu'il aimait, ce qui le faisait rêver, ce qui le faisait pleurer aussi, ses problèmes familiaux etc… Et elle lui manquait. C'est bête à dire, il ne se connaissait depuis quelque heures seulement, mais ils les avaient passé à discuter et ce petit bout de femme été l'innocence qui avait disparu de sa vie quand sa famille avait disparu également. Et on l'avait enlevé.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et ne se retourna même pas pour savoir à qui elle appartenait, le sachant déjà très bien.

--Sa va, lui demanda Casey

--C'est à toi qui faudrait poser la question.

--Sa va, répondit-elle tristement, mais perdre Marti alors que je viens juste de la retrouver, c'est très dur.

Ils restèrent en silence un bon moment, Jake passait doucement sa main sur le dos de Casey.

--Sa t'atteint plus que tu ne veux le montrer, n'est ce pas Jake ?

--C'est juste que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré une âme aussi pure et aussi belle.

Casey lui souri tristement, parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant, il remit sa main sur son dos et ensemble regardèrent le ciel avec espoir que tout s'arrangerait bientôt.

Chris envoya une fois de plus son poing dans la figure de Richard de Montignac : Cet homme le répugnait de plus en plus et le pire c'était que cet homme était insensible à la douleur physique, ou du moins faisait-il parfaitement semblant, ce qui était très frustrant vu qu'il désespérait d'avoir des informations sur l'endroit caché ou se trouvait Marti Venturi et toutes ses autres victimes. Il allait lui cassé encore quelque dents quand on se racla la gorge à l'entrée de la pièce. Alex. Son collègue et désormais seul ami qu'il avait. Il s'essuya les mains sur une serviette avant de le rejoindre

--J'ai une idée pour le faire parler, chuchota Alex, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne te plaise pas.

En effet, après avoir pris connaissance de son idée, il répondit.

--Hors de question, c'est non.

--Toi comme moi savons pertinemment pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire, ça aurait été une toute autre famille, tu ne te serais pas gêner, insista Alex, et ne nie pas. Tu sais également que c'est le seul moyen actuel pour sauver les séquestrés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Chris regarda, dégouté, l'homme assis, à moitié assommé sur la chaise en plein milieu du petit espace, plein de sang et il cracha par terre avant de dire à Alex d'une voix morne et fatigué.

--Amène là

Alex s'éloigna rapidement avant que Chris ne change d'avis.

Chris ferma la porte de la petite cabane et se laissa glisser le long du mur, pour se retrouver assis par terre, la tête dans les mains.

Il n'avait jamais eu de remords, de toute sa vie les remords n'avait jamais fais partie de son monde.

Il devait admettre qu'il y avait, malheureusement, un début à tout.


	14. Chapter 13

_Amis du jour, Bonjour_

_Je profite de cette fête nationale et de se " bank holiday " ( ma prof d'anglais serait fuière de moi là ^^) pour vous poster la suite._

_C'est plus cours que le précédent mais il y a de l'action, haha._

_Je laisse la place à Elisa, Chris, Alex et Richard et vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

_Enjoy !!_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Elisa fut quelque peu intriguée par la demande de l'agent mais elle le suivit malgré tout docilement. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait besoin de s'enfermer dans une pièce et de laisser ses nerfs lâcher. Elle n'en pouvait plus même si son physique suivait encore, même si ses pieds parvenaient à se mettre l'un devant l'autre, pas à pas sortant du grand château à la suite de l'agent, qui se retournait constamment pour voir s'il elle suivait toujours, pour être certain qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

En arrivant à la petite cabane, elle vit Chris adosser au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les yeux dans le vague. Le regarder était étrange maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était d'un autre monde du quel elle l'avait placer, lui non-plus ne semblai pas vouloir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle espérait, peut-être à mal, qu'il se sentait mal, très mal de lui faire ça le jour de son mariage : accuser son père de criminel et de mafieux. Contre toute attente elle n'était pas en colère contre Derek, ni Casey, mais contre Chris, c'était vers lui que se dirigeait toute sa rage. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabane sans un mot, tendant le bras vers l'intérieur dans une invitation à rentrer.

Elle pénétra dans la petite cabane et fut glacée d'effroi.

Richard écarquillait les yeux et fixa Chris, voulant être menaçant mais ne laissant transparaître qu'une profonde angoisse.

Elle se précipita sur lui et prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains et poussa un gémissement, comme ci elle-même portait toutes les marques de souffrance qu'elle voyait sur le visage de son père. Richard avait les yeux gonflés et rougeâtre, sur certains endroits violet, à un point que ces yeux n'étaient désormais que deux fentes étroites, la certitude qu'il ne voit plus rien était quasi évidente. Il avait des plaies qui suintaient encore et d'autres étaient violacés, presque noires. Sa lèvre supérieur était ouverte ainsi que son front et ses joues. Tout son visage n'était plus qu'une énorme cicatrice, cicatrise qu'il garderait à vie. Sa lui faisait tellement mal, de le voir dans cette état, et de surtout devoir penser que c'est un criminel des plus dangereux recherché depuis des années. Son père était un homme bien, elle le savait, du plus profond de son cœur, elle était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait être l'auteur de toutes ses horreurs. C'était impossible, pas lui.

--Sa va, murmura Richard, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

--Tout vas bien ? C'est que tu n'as pas vu l'état de ton visage, papa. C'est tellement injuste. Tu es un homme bien, tu n'as jamais fais de mal à personne, tu es même peiné de voir un chat blessé dans la rue, finit-elle dans petit rire plein de désespoir.

Elle entendit un rire méprisant dans son dos, et ferma les yeux, très fort, priant pour que se son ne proviennent pas de Chris, même si elle doutait fort que se soit Alex, le gentil, le prévenant Alex.

Richard détourna son visage de celui de sa fille : leurs yeux étaient beaucoup trop différents pour qu'il arrive à l'accepter un jour. Ceux d'Elisa, si purs et tellement honnêtes, et les siens, sales et corrompu.

Soudain Elisa sentit qu'on la tirait vers l'arrière, la tenant fermement par la taille. Puis elle sentit quelque chose de froid collé contre son cou, froid et tranchant.

--Lâche-là espèce d'ordure, lâcha Richard dans un cri furieux et terrorisé à la fois

--C'est moi l'ordure, dit la voix glaciale, méprisante, presque méconnaissable de Chris, juste à coté de son oreille. C'était lui qui tenait le couteau contre sa gorge, lui qui menaçait sa vie. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

Son père tenta de se lever et la lame s'appuyait un peu plus sur son cou, entaillant légèrement la peau, laissant du sang s'en échapper.

--Papa, laissa échappé Elisa dans un gémissement à peine audible, la voix enrouée à cause des larmes et des sanglots

Elle sentit la lame tremblée quelque peu et la main sur sa taille se crisper presque imperceptiblement. Personne à part elle ne devais avoir remarquer, ce qui signifiait probablement, les doutes de Chris, ou bien elle rêvait juste qu'il puisse se sentir mal ou la peur avait déjà pris totalement le contrôle sur sa raison.

--Me reconnait tu, enfoiré, dit sèchement Chris, plus en colère que jamais. Non ? Vraiment pas ? Tu ne te rappelles pas avoir débarqué un soir d'hiver dans une énorme maison, avoir tué les parents, enlevé la fille et laissé le garçon, seul avec ses démons. Toujours pas ? Bien, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire en réservant à ta fille le même sort qu'a ma famille.

Alex, poster derrière Chris, su que c'était le moment d'intervenir. Alex avait su, vaguement, pourquoi Chris avait choisi la CIA, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que si il traquait cette homme depuis des années c'était pour venger sa famille. C'était cet homme là qui avait brisé Chris, qui l'avait rendu presque inhumain, ne vivant que pour cet ultime but, rien d'autre.

Il s'approcha alors lentement de Chris, se mit à son côté, tenta d'envoyer un regard qui se voulait rassurant à Elisa avant de s'adresser à Chris.

--Laisse-moi lui parler Chris, donne moi ce couteau, dit-il tentant la main vers lui, ne fait pas quelque chose que tu regrettera, oublie cette colère froide et douloureuse deux minutes et réfléchis. Veux-tu vraiment tué cette fille Chris ? Veut-tu devenir comme lui? finit-il en désigna Richard du doigt, comme s'il le maudissait

Chris le regarda deux secondes, le regard plein de fureur mal contenue. Elisa avait le regard plein d'espoir et l'attente beaucoup trop longue achevait de ronger le peu de limites qu'il lui restait. Chris se reporta finalement sur le couteau.

--NON !, cria Richard, je vais tout te dire.

Chris releva les yeux vers Richard et décolla le couteau, mais le maintint néanmoins à hauteur du cou d'Elisa.

--A l'est, avoua Richard, à 10 kilomètres.

--Te fous pas de ma gueule ; La route se termine à 4 kilomètres.

--Avec l'argent que j'ai amassé, j'ai pu construire le reste de la route, dans la plus grand discrétion sans que personne, ni les satellites, puisse y voir une énorme bâtisse que j'y ais fait construire..

Chris relâcha Elisa qui s'empressa de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui, elle alla se coller au mur, la main sur le cou. Chris lâcha le couteau et se dirigea vers Richard, lui envoyé un énorme coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Elisa voulut se précipiter, mais Alex la retint, la regarda dans les yeux, et elle comprit et se remit contre le mur.

--Tu t'occupes de lui pendant que je vais voir l'endroit qu'il m'a indiqué, demanda Chris à Alex, le regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Alex comprit que le « lui » voulait enfaite dire « eux » et surtout « elle », qu'il lui dise qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal.

--Pas de problèmes.

Chris se dirigea vers la sortie, juste à côté de l'endroit ou se trouvait Elisa, il la regarda dans les yeux, et ce qu'il y vit le dégouta : Douleur, incompréhension, trahison et déception étaient se qui habitaient ses grand yeux.

Après être sortit, en ayant pris le temps de fermer la porte, il se mit à courir, aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il le put, et finit par hurler, avant que a voix ne se brise, assez loin de la cabane pour ne pas être entendu. Alors que dans la cabane, les nerfs d'Elisa lâchèrent enfin.


	15. Chapter 14

_Amis du jour, Bonjour_

_Enin la suite jeunes amis, je sais que j'ai pris mon temps, désolé, mais la je m'y suis mise pendant les vacances et je vous offre plus de mots que d'ahabitude, une petite consolation pour le retard_

_J'espère que vous continuerais d'aimer, je vous remercie de continuer de lire et de laisser des reviews : bientôt 100 !!! Je suis trop contente_

_Trèsve de bavardages inutiles_

_Enjoy ;D_

_Bisous Bisous_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

L'imposante berline noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta devant le grand portail qui gardait l'immense château. Elle avait fait pas mal de kilomètres pour arriver à destination, il avait fallu à l'auto une heure et demie pour arrivé et ce n'était pas à petite vitesse.

Julia descendit de la voiture à l'aide de sa canne et regarda la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus la voir du tout. Le château était à un endroit reculé, loin du bruit et de la pollution du centre-ville. Sa mère l'avait expressément demandé : c'était mieux pour son teint. Au début Julia n'avait pas apprécié cette idée, elle était adolescente et sa mère manquait tellement de profondeur qu'elle ne voulait à tout prix exaucer l'un de ses désirs, contrairement à son père, pour qui sa femme était tout et qui cédait à chacun des caprices de Madame. Julia avait conscience que si son frère était une aussi horrible pourriture c'était à cause de ses parents, elle, elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir voulu s'intéresser à la jardinerie, et de passer la plupart de son temps avec un homme adorable qui avait l'âge de son grand-père. Le jardinier de la famille lui avait appris à contrôler ses défauts les plus sombres et à exploiter ses plus belles qualités, il lui avait enseignés des vertus et des attitudes que jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir sans ça, elle avait pris conscience de la bonté, la générosité et la compassion, la peine, la gentillesse et humilité. Il s'était malheureusement tué dans un accident de la route, et elle l'avait pleurée des semaines durant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

La soirée était fraîche et déjà bien avancée. La lune n'était pas complètement pleine, et des dizaines de milliers d'étoiles campaient tout là-haut et Julia n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Elle était sortie de prison et c'est son frère qui allait prendre sa place. Elle irait le voir une seule fois, pour avoir la jouissance de le voir derrière des barreaux pour le restant de ses jours, car elle savait parfaitement qu'il allait écoper de pas mal d'année quand on trouvera le bâtiment ou il séquestrait toutes ses victimes. Pour la première fois en vingt-ans, Julia s'autorisa un vrai sourire, de ceux qu'il était impossible d'arrêter, qui se manifestaient tout seuls sans la moindre permission. Elle se rendait compté que cet immense jardin lui avait énormément manqué. Que Charles lui manquait atrocement. Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur les buissons et se pencha afin de sentir le parfum des fleurs qu'elle avait passée tant de temps à cultiver à l'aide de Charles. Elle en avait passé du temps ici, juste à se promener. Sa lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle pourrait le faire à sa guise maintenant.

Mais plus tard, Le jour n'était pas à la fête. On était au cœur d'une tragédie et Julie devait aider Elisa à surmonter cette épreuve. Car malgré le bonheur qu'elle ressentait, elle n'en n'oubliait pas moins le malheur de sa nièce. Sa nièce en qui elle voyait une version plus jeune d'elle-même : entouré de noirceur et qui parvient tout de même à ne produire que de la lumière. Elle savait parfaitement qu'après cette épreuve, Elisa ne serait plus jamais la même, elle aura abandonné une partie d'elle-même en découvrant les secrets les plus troubles de sa famille. Julia aurai voulu effacer toute sa peine. Mais c'était impossible alors elle ferait de son mieux pour au moins l'alléger.

Elle délaissa donc le jardin et se dirigea vers l'énorme bâtisse. Les portes-fenêtres du salon étaient encore ouvertes, et pratiquement rien n'avait changé, c'est comme si elle revoyait les vieux bibelots, le cendrier plein de son père et le lire délaisser au sol par sa mère. En avançant petit à petit elle pouvait commencer à voir tous leurs occupants.

Elle voyait toute la famille McDonald-Venturi sur le canapé, Deux couples, les parents et les enfants, même si elle voyait bien que c'était plus subtile pour les enfants mais peut-être plus fort. Lizzie était assise par terre, au coté de son demi-frère Edwin, qui avait passé un bras sur ses épaules. Et elle finit par voir Elisa assise au bord d'une fenêtre.

Elle passa les portes-fenêtres et toute les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, elle put voir Derek sourire et lui adressé un signe de la tête qu'elle lui rendit, avec le même sourire que lui, puis tout le reste du monde affichait un visage surpris, mais ne semblait pas anxieux, grâce au message de bienvenue de Derek. Elle se dirigea directement vers Elisa sans faire de bruit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, Elisa se retourna lentement et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes

--Oh Tata, elle se blottit dans ses bras, avec la force du désespoir, c'est vraiment toi.

-Oui Lily jolie, c'est moi, et je resterai avec toi, pour toujours.

Elisa sourit à l'entente de son surnom, ça lui avait tellement manquée d'être appelé Lily Jolie.

-Tu me présentes, Elisa, à tout se beau monde.

Elle s'écarta légèrement et lui pris la main, afin de la conduire auprès des diverses personnes, sans jamais la lâcher. Puis vint le tour de Derek et Casey, qui ne s'étaient pas non plus lâcher depuis le mariage.

-Je te présente Casey McDonalds, la demi-sœur mais surtout la moitié de Derek Venturi, mon ami.

Elisa leur sourit à tout les deux et Casey la prit dans ses bras, sans y avoir réfléchir.

-Je…Désolé, mais… Merci, Bafouilla Casey.

Elisa leur adressa un autre sourire et tapota maladroitement leurs épaules avant d'entrainer sa tante dans un coin du salon pour pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

-J'aurai aimé te voir devenir aussi altruiste, Lily, je pensais te retrouver dans un état bien pire, détestant le monde entier à cause de Derek

-Comment tata, regarde les

Derek et Casey étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre, ils ne se parlaient pas et ne se regardaient pas non-plus. Mais leurs mains liées témoignait d'une conversation qui dépassait de loin la compréhension des mots où des regards.

-Je me demande comment j'ai pu m'aveugler aussi longtemps. C'est pourtant évident tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, tu as raison. Et tu n'as pas l'air amoureuse de lui, chérie, tu n'as pas la même attitude que lorsque tu es venu te voir.

Sa tante était beaucoup trop observatrice pour son propre bien.

-Tout à changé aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre, je l'aime toujours évidement, mais je ne ressens plus ce besoin obsessionnel de le voir à chaque instant, et de le voir ainsi avec Casey ne me fait pas aussi mal que j'aurais pu le croire.

-Je suis contente pour toi Lily, mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu avais l'air tellement accro.

-Chris

-Chris ?

-L'agent du F.B.I chargé de cette affaire, que j'ai rencontré il y a deux semaines ; il m'a proposé de me cacher chez lui parce que j'étais poursuivie par une horde de fans.

-C'est ton sauveur donc.

-C'est aussi celui qui m'a fait ça, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant son cou ou on voyait l'entaille faite un peu plutôt.

Julia allait lui demander des explications quand un homme entra dans la pièce, elle put le voir faire le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux en s'attardant sur Elisa

-C'est lui Chris n'est-ce-pas ?

Elisa se tourna vers elle totalement abasourdie.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Montignac Sénior m'a indiqué un entrepôt pas très loin où pourrait se trouver Marti Venturi et toute les autres victimes. Je pars le fouiller avec une équipe.

-Je viens avec vous

Derek s'était levé du canapé et avait lâché la main de Casey. Son intervention n'était en aucun cas une demande mais une affirmation qui n'acceptait aucune discussion

-Il en est hors de question, vous n'êtes pas expérimenté je ne veux pas à avoir à m'occuper de vous.

-Ce n'était pas une demande. Je viens avec vous.

-Alors je viens aussi.

Derek se tourna vers Casey et hocha de la tête de droite à gauche frénétiquement. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains en souriant.

-Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas

-Mais si je m'inquiète je permettrai jamais que tu viennes courir un pareil danger ; lui répondit-il en prenant ses mains des les siennes

Casey dégagea brutalement ses mains.

-Mais moi je dois te laisser y aller sans rien dire, c'est totalement injuste. Ou je reste avec toi, que se soit ici ou là-bas.

Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui et lui serra lui enlaça la taille, posant sa tête sur son torse et reprit d'une voix plus douce :

-Je ne supporterais plus d'être séparé de toi. J'ai trop longtemps souffert de ton absence.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux sans se détacher pour autant

-Alors reste… pitié.

Son regard chocolat plongé dans le sien lui faisait mal. Il détourna les yeux et lui prit doucement les mains pour les lui mettre le long de son corps

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

Il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et se dirigea vers Chris quand il sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur son dos : un oreiller.

Il se retourna et vit Casey les yeux pleins de larmes malgré que son visage était animait d'une colère noire. Elle lui lança le regard elle plus douloureux qu'il est eu à supporter. Et puis elle s'enfuit par le grand escalier de marbre, montant se réfugier à l'étage. Nora voulut rejoindre sa fille pour la consoler mais Georges posa une main rassurante sur son genou et elle comprit qu'elle devait laisser le temps à sa fille de s'en remettre mais elle se leva tout de même pour parler à Derek.

-Derek

Il se retourna pour faire face à Nora qui le prit s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de s'écarter légèrement pour le tenir par les épaules.

-Ne fais pas ta tête brulée et surtout soit très prudent, prends bien soin de toi…mn fils

Derek la reprit dans ses bras, la serrant fort pour exprimer son amour car il n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment lui montrer et encore moins à lui dire. Il l'aimait comme un fils pouvait aimer sa mère, ce qu'elle était devenu, en quelque sorte.

Lizzie vient ensuite à lui en lui posant une main sur la joue

-Elle te pardonnera ; vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, c'est quasiment une drogue.

Elle lui sourit tristement et s'en alla s'asseoir auprès d'Edwin qui accorda un bref signe de tête à son frère, et Derek savait que se simple signe voulait dire beaucoup car chez les Venturi on ne savait pas exprimer nos émotions et nos sentiments.

C'est avec le cœur gros que Derek suivit Chris dehors pour affronter les désastres qu'avait provoqué son enfoiré d'ex- future beau père.

Chris le regardait du coin de l'œil, il savait que Derek ne savait pas vraiement se battre mais la détermination qu'il voyait dans ses yeux pourrait remplacer cette lacune, il en était certain. Il était également très reconnaissant envers le jeune homme : aujourd'hui il avait dit «non ».

Ils s'écartèrent en silence du château pour se diriger vers la cabine ou se trouvait les armes dont ils auraient besoin pour affronter l'inconnu qui se dessinait à l'horizon.

Casey était enfermé dans les toilettes du premier étage depuis un moment maintenant et regrettait son attitude. Elle ne regrettait pas le fait d'avoir dit qu'elle voulait l'accompagner mais elle regretta de l'avoir fait souffrir, ils avaient tellement soufferts déjà que ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter. Mais de le laisser s'éloigner d'elle, pour affronter le danger, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

Elle releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir et un sourire apparut sur son visage : elle irait, avec ou sans sa permission et elle avait eu une idée de génie. Elle prit un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux avant de sortir des toilettes.

Arrivé au grand escalier elle regarda vers le grand salon ou tout le monde était rassemblé, elle fut contente de voir que personne pourrait la voir descendre, à moins qu'on sorte ce dont elle doutait fortement : les récents évènements avait eu un impact tout de même bénéfique sur la famille, ils voulaient rester ensemble le plus longtemps possible.

Elle descendit les escaliers le plus discrètement possible, et sortie du château sur la pointe des pieds. La chance lui souriait, il faisait nuit et elle pourrait se déplacer plus aisément, elle aperçu la berline noire qui emmènerait Derek et Chris et se dirigea vers elle. Personne aux alentours, parfait.

Elle ouvrit le coffre et s'allongea à l'intérieur et elle referma ensuite en priant pour qu'ils n'aient plus rien à a jouter dans le coffre.

Elle sentit ensuite deux portière s'ouvrirent, on balança quelque chose sur les sièges arrières, selon les bruits proches et les deux portière se refermèrent. Les deux de devant s'ouvrirent et elle put entendre Derek demander à Jake comment il comptait s'y prendre. Les deux portières furent fermés et la voiture démarra pour partir à l'entrepôt

Casey avait réussi, elle avait eu gain de cause : elle ne serait pas séparée de Derek et resterai avec lui pour toujours.


	16. Chapter 15

_Amis du jour, Bonjour_

_Hé oui sayaiii, un autre chapitre de quand les illusions s'envolent avec une révélation choc, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même_

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai pu commetre_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture_

_Enjou ;)_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Elle était déjà réveillée et son cerveau avait déjà commencé à se mettre en route mais son corps prenait encore du temps, elle sentait que chaque partie de son corps lui brulait comme si on l'avait placé dans de l'acide, ses muscles appelaient au secours. Et elle avait l'impression de recevoir des enclumes à rythme régulier sur sa tête ainsi que toute une fanfare à l'intérieur.

-Hé, la nouvelle.

Marti avait conscience que c'était à elle qu'on parlait mais pour l'instant la seule chose qu'elle parvenait à faire c'était d'ouvrir ses yeux de quelques millimètres et de réfléchir.

Dans les films, les ambulanciers demandaient souvent aux victimes un certains nombres d'informations sur eux-mêmes pour savoir l'étendue des dégâts cérébraux, s'il y en avait, et elle trouva logique de le faire. Elle fut soulagé quand elle sut qui elle été, d'où elle venait et en quelle année elle était. Elle pouvait même dire avec une certaine certitude pourquoi et comment elle était dans cet état. Le père d'Elisa avait sans doute ordonnée qu'on l'enlève parce que Derek n'avait pas épousé sa fille. C'était logique.

Elle finit par ouvrit complètement les yeux, mais il faisait trop sombre pour voir quelque chose alors en attendant d'y voir bien elle répondit à l'inconnue.

-Salut, qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Samantha Green, si tu me dis en quelle année nous sommes je pourrais te dire mon âge

Marti ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle connaissait son nom, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part mais n'arrivait plus à savoir où Elle oublia deux minutes ses préoccupations pour lui réponde

-2015

-Waouh, ça fait 10 ans que je suis ici, j'ai 18 ans et j'ai perdu mes parents, ils sont morts torturés, dans cette pièce, sous mes yeux.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, ça à du être horrible.

-Oui, beaucoup, mes mon père m'avait dit que s'ils mourraient que je ne devais pas les pleurer trop longtemps, qu'il fallait que je garde l'esprit clair afin de pouvoir m'en sortir si un jour on viendra me sauver, même si je n'ai plus d'espoir pour ça.

-Non, ne dis pas ça, Ma famille sait ou je suis, un agent de la CIA à capturer le boss si je peux dire de toute cette histoire, ils doivent déjà être en route.

Marti y voyait plus clair maintenant, la fille face à elle faisait peine à voir, elle portait des halions et avait de nombreuses contusions sur ses jambes et sur ses bras qui était très pâles, elle semblait malade et ne devait avoir senti la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Marti était très observatrice, c'est ainsi qu'elle fut choqué en voyant le visage de cette fille, Samantha, des longs cheveux blonds, des traits fins mais durcit sans soute par cet enfermement et ses yeux, ils étaient d'une telle forme qu'il lui rappelait…

--Oh mon dieu !!!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Marti ?

- Tu…Tu … Tu avais un frère n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, Il s'appelait Christopher, il n'a pas été enlevé avec nous, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu…mais…comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Je connais ton frère, Samantha, c'est lui qui viens nous chercher, lui l'agent de la CIA

Cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes que Derek était parti avec Chris et Casey n'était toujours pas revenue. Ce qui commençait à inquiéter Nora.

--Je vais aller la voir, ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle y est maintenant

George la regarda et acquiesça

--Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

--Non c'est bon, je veux y aller seule tu comprends

--Bien sûr

Il l'embrasse ensuite sur le front et lui sourit avant qu'elle en se lève pour quitter le salon.

Elle devait que l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle voulait aller chercher Casey était qu'elle commençait à étouffer dans le grand salon. Elle ne supportait plus cette longue attente interminable. Elle avait besoin de respirer, elle devait arrêter de penser aux différentes tortures que devait subir Marti à l'heure qu'il est. Elle avait déjà assez d'images tout aussi horrible les une que les autres dans la tête. Elle prit son temps pour monter les grands escaliers de marbre elle savait que Casey était forte et qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre, même si la savoir dans cet état l'inquiétait, elle n'avait pas oublié les six long mois qui venaient de s'écouler, les plus longs de toute sa vie sans aucun doute, six longs mois ou sa fille ne remontait pas à la surface, ou elle se noyait et ou, malgré l'aide qu'elle voulait lui apporter, Nora n'avait jamais réussi à aider sa fille, brisée par l'abandon.

Elle finit par arriver devant la salle de bains et frappa trois petits coups sur la porte. Rien.

--Chérie, je peux entrer s'il-te-plaît ? On pourra parler comme ça.

Nora attendit quelque minute dans le silence le plus complet.

--Chérie ? Finit-elle par dire en poussant la porte.

C'était bien la salle de bains, mais Casey n'y été pas, Nora fut prise d'effroi et chercha frénétiquement son portable sur elle. Une fois en main, elle chercha dans le répertoire la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider. Derek.

Ils ne parlaient pas, le silence était parfois perturbé par des coups de téléphone auxquels Chris mettait un terme rapidement, donnant quelques indications sur la marche à suivre, des directives, avant de raccrocher et de continuer à conduire. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler mais ils savaient pertinemment que si on devait donner les rôles des méchants et des gentils, ils n'étaient pas surs du rôle qu'on leur attribuerait. Chris faisait tout pour se contenir mais l'image des yeux d'Elisa remplit d'incompréhension et de peur hantait l'esprit de Jake, il se haïssait tellement, qu'il aurait volontiers foncé dans un arbre s'il n'y avait pas Derek à ses cotés.

Quand à Derek, il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir écouté les désirs de Casey, elle avait raison, elle avait toujours raison et ils avaient été séparés tellement de temps à cause de lui que se séparer maintenant était la pire des torture. Il avait peur, tellement peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui, qu'elle ne supporte plus de rester auprès d'un homme qui s'en va, il ne voulait pas être l'homme qui part, l'homme qui abandonne, et il l'aimait tellement que s'il devait revivre une situation semblable aux six derniers mois il n'était pas sûre de tenir le coup cette fois-ci.

--Je peux vous poser une question, brisa-il alors le silence ?

--Oui, mais on ne pourrait pas se tutoyer ? demanda Chris

--Oui c'est sans doute mieux… J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Elisa, à son cou.

Il vit le visage de Chris se décomposer et reporter sur la route

--Mais je pense que ça à été la pire chose que tu es eu à faire.

Chris se retourna vers lui et fut sincèrement surpris que Derek devine aussi bien ses pensées.

--C'est parce que tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? Ne me répond pas si tu trouve que c'est trop personnel, je sais ce que c'est d'être réservé et discret sur ses sentiments.

Personne ne parla plus pendant quelque minute avant que Chris réponde.

--L'autre jour, quand elle fuyait les paparazzis, et que je lui ai ouvert ma porte, je savais pertinemment qui elle était, je savais qu'elle était une grande star de cinéma et aussi la fille d'un homme qui me dégoute. Je ne la portais pas particulièrement dans mon cœur non plus : pour moi elle forçait un homme à rester à ses cotes sans l'aimer, c'était dégueulasse. Et puis je l'ai vu sourire, un sourire si pur et si beau, qu'il ne pouvait cacher une sombre personnalité comme je le croyais, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi abject que l'était son père, c'était inconcevable à se moment là. Puis elle à reçu un coup de téléphone, et elle semblait tellement fragile ensuite, tellement triste, c'était l'innocence pure cette fille, alors j'ai beaucoup hésité, j'ai même pensé à démissionner parce qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être privé de son père ainsi, mais ma rage contre cet homme à était plus grande, c'est elle qui a gagné, alors je lui ai fait du mal, j'ai vu dans ces yeux à qu'elle point elle m'en voulait, qu'elle ne me comprenais pas, que je la révulsais… je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à l'instant ou j'ai vu son sourire et ou elle m'a passé son numéro en me disant que je pouvais compter sur elle pour quoi que se soit. J'étais devenu son héros et j'ai tout gâché, elle ne pourra jamais me pardonner. Je vais devoir l'aimer en silence…Tu es très perspicace.

-Mon père m'a dit que tu me ressemblais, ça voulait dire un homme fort en apparence avec le cœur brisé à l'intérieur, c'était évident ensuite quand tu la regarder dans le salon, elle te pardonnera, c'est dans sa nature même, c'est une mère Térésa.

Ils rirent tout les deux et le portable de Derek sonna au même moment.

-Allo ?

--Derek, oh mon dieu Derek, Casey, elle n'est plus là.  
--Quoi, comment ça, tu la chercher ?

-- Je suis allé dans la salle de bain et elle n'y est pas là je fais le tour des pièces du haut là mais je suis persuadé qu'elle va essayer de te rejoindre je t'en prie ouvre l'œil.

--Oui je te promets qu'elle va m'entendre, on va retourner sur nos pas et la chercher.

Derek raccrocha et regarda Chris qui acquiesça avant de freiner.

Casey entendit tout de l'échange et surtout l'appel qui devait être de sa mère, elle se mit alors à frapper sur le capot aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour qu'il l'entende, elle sentit la voiture freiner.

--T'a entendu ? demanda Derek en se tournant vers l'arrière.

Chris actionna le frein à main et sortit de la voiture suivit de près par Derek, Jake prit son pistolet en main et ouvrit le coffre.

Casey fut ébloui par la lampe de poche de Chris et bascula ses jambes vers l'extérieur. Elle se mit debout et s'épousseta un moment avant de se redresser.

-Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, il fait chaud la dedans… Bonsoir mon amour, je t'ai manqué ?

Derek la regarda complètement ahuri avant de la tirer vers lui et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fort tandis que Casey ferma les yeux et plongea son nez dans son cou. Ils finirent par se séparé légèrement

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? Nora était morte d'inquiétude et moi ? T'as pensé à moi ? Comment veux-tu que je me concentre là-bas en te sachant pas loin, peut-être à la merci des larbins de Montignac ?

Casey se rapprocha encore plus et passa ses mains sur sa taille.

-Tu te rappelles dans Titanic…

Derek leva les yeux aux ciels, qu'est ce que le film totalement cul-cul que Casey lui avait forcé à regarder pendant leurs années de fac venait faire dans la conversation.

-… Quand Rose embarque dans le canoë de sauvetage et qu'elle voit Jack d'en bas s'éloigner de plus en plus à mesure que le bateau descendait, je sais ce qu'elle pensait, elle refusait de laisser l'homme de sa vie risquer sa vie sans elle. Elle saute si il saute, C'est comme toi et moi, je ne te laisserais plus jamais faire quelque chose sans moi, on est ensemble, pour le bon comme pour le mauvais, que ça te plaise ou non.

Derek la regarda dans les yeux et lui caressa doucement la joue tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle appuyait son visage sur sa main. Il poussa un soupir.

-Très bien, mais promets-moi d'être prudente, je t'en prie.

Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourie, et son sourire l'amusa, elle avait gagné et elle en été heureuse.

-Désolé, dit Casey à Chris, tout ses effusions de sentiments ce n'était pas le moment adéquat, mais quand on aime quelqu'un il faut lui dire n'est ce pas ?

Chris lui sourit. Elle en avait de la chance, pouvoir lire de l'amour dans les yeux de la personne qu'on aime.

-Vous devriez parler à Elisa, finit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Mais c'est marqué sur mon front où quoi.

Derek rigola en passant un bras autour de la taille de Casey, ils rentrèrent tout les trois dans la voiture.


	17. Chapter 16

_Amis du soir, Bonsoir  
_

_Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est ENFIN la suite de QLISE, et je peux déjà imaginer votre réaction derrière votre PC " ça parlait de quoi déjà ? "_

Je me suis remis dans le bain et vous donne enfin le chapitre tant attendu pour certain, centré sur la Famille Grenn, celle de Chris.

Pour vous remettre dans le bain ^^ : Derek s'est fiancé à Elisa dont il n'est pas amoureux sous la pression du père de celle-ci qui menaçait de s'en prendre à sa famille. Mais le fameux jour-j, Derek croise le regard de Casey, et répond non. Le père met alors ces menaces à exécution et fait enlever Marti. c'est Chris Green, agent fédéral qui part à sa recherche, à l'aide de Casey et Derek

_Voili Voila, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous serez nombreux à le lire, j'espère également que LWD sur n'est pas mort et que nos cher auteurs continueront d'écrire. Je vous promets en tout cas de rester présente, je ne vous dis pas quand, je ne le sais pas moi-même mais je suis là ^^. _

_Assez de blah blah. Bonne lecture  
_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Marti se traina jusqu'au mur derrière elle et s'assit en s'y reposant. Elle savait que sans ce mur, elle serait probablement tombée à la renverse. La douleur de son corps ne s'était pas atténuée. Elle n'avait jamais su évoluer le temps qui passe mais elle savait qu'elle était au moins ici depuis quelques heures. Ce qui lui indiquait qu'elle devait sans doute avoir plusieurs membres cassés. Et pourtant elle ne se rappelait plus de rien…

Elle se voyait aller aux toilettes après avoir un peu discuté avec Jake, elle avait passé la porte du centre de l'église, et puis, plus rien. Elle se demandait si on ne lui avait pas fait sentir du chloroforme.

Elle était tellement choquée. Evidement elle était certaine que Derek avait organisé son mariage avec Elisa pour tout sauf l'amour qu'il aurait pu ressentir pour elle. Mais de là à l'avoir organisé car son futur beau-père était un mafieux sadique menaçant de s'en prendre à sa famille. Ça non, elle n'aurait jamais deviné. Surtout que Richard De Montignac, n'avait pas eu l'air si psychotique et cupide quand elle lui avait parlé aux nombreux repas de « famille » qu'il organisait chez lui.

- Si mon frère est de la CIA, on a peut-être une chance oui.

Marti sortit de ses pensées pour regarder Samantha. En la regardant elle priait pour ne pas rester ici 10ans elle non plus, Samantha semblait avoir 30 ans et non 18.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre, lui répondit alors Marti, quand je l'ai vu, brièvement avant d'avoir été si brutalement enlevé, j'ai vu toute la détermination dans ses yeux, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi.

- Mes parents n'étaient pas très présents à l'époque.

Samantha se déplaça aussi et s'assit au côté de Marti, en regardant au ciel, essayant de ramener ses souvenirs en mémoire.

- Mon père était le patron d'une grosse boite, bien sûr j'avais 8ans donc je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il faisait… ma mère n'était jamais là non plus, avec le recul et surtout l'âge, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir au fait qu'elle n'était qu'une femme brisée qui cherchait de l'attention ailleurs auprès de nombreux amants. Malheureusement c'est plus dur pour les pères.

Marti tourna sa tête vers Samantha pour la regarder, elle souffrait de solitude depuis bien plus longtemps que les 10ans enfermé dans ce cachot, et ça se ressentait, dans ses mots, dans ses intonations, dans les traits de son visage…  
Mais tout d'un coup, un doux sourire apparu sur son visage

-Chris, lui il avait 15ans, ils comprenaient alors beaucoup plus de choses, il a alors du grandir plus vite, ses parents étaient des irresponsables, quelqu'un devait s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Pour les garçons, à 15ans normalement c'est les sorties avec les copains, les premiers amours, et aussi le moment ou on se rebelle. Mon frère n'a rien eu de tout ça, pour lui c'était aller à la sortie de l'école primaire, aider une petite fille à faire ses devoirs, la laver, la faire manger, la coucher en lui racontant une histoire… Mes parents étaient des gens aisés, on aurait pu avoir une nounou facilement. Chris a refusé. Je lui dois beaucoup, et je n'ai jamais cessé de pensé à lui ses dix dernières années et je l'aimerai toujours comme mon frère, comme mon père, comme mon sauveur. Si mon frère ne m'avait pas éduqué, si mes parents s'en été occuper, je n'aurais pas compris ce qu'était un sacrifice, le don de soi et l'amour surtout. Si Chris est le même, il viendra, peu importe les obstacles, il viendra.

Marti sourit doucement, un sourire qui se reflétait sur le visage de Sam qui s'était retourné vers elle. Marti se dit que finalement Derek et Chris n'était pas si différents que ça. Que l'amour que les deux portait à leur familles était grand.

-Moi aussi j'ai un grand frère, Derek, il acceptait de se déguiser en princesse quand j'étais petite, je lui faisais des tas de petites couettes et lui mettait une couronne.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui leur faisaient du bien même si leurs côtes étaient douloureuses. Elles mirent quelque minute à se remettre et Marti continua.

-Pourtant Derek n'est pas le genre à être sentimental, il ne l'était qu'avec moi, c'était plus subtil avec mes autres frères et sœurs. Je pense qu'il accompagnera ton frère, pour venir nous chercher, ton frère aura dit non, mais Derek insistera et se montrera convainquant, il serait même prêt à venir en secret.

On n'est pas si seules que ça finalement, ajouta Sam en regardant Marti.

Samantha posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Marti, et Marti reposa la sienne sur celle posée sur son épaule. Et elles attendirent. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres de toute manière. A part prier. Prier toujours.

L'humeur détendue qu'avaient installée Derek et Casey en taquinant Chris sur ses sentiments pour Elisa disparu bien vite lorsque Casey parla d'une voix plus grave.

- Cette affaire à l'air de te tenir à cœur…

Tous les trois avait conclus d'un commun accord de se tutoyer, c'était plus simple et après ce qu'ils allaient vivre dans quelques instants, une intimité se créerai entre eux, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

- En effet. Je suis devenu un agent fédéral à cause de cette affaire, j'ai arrêté de vivre à cause de cette affaire. Ma famille a été enlevé il y a 10ans, mes parents et ma petite sœur. C'était le seul dimanche de toute ma vie que j'avais décidé de passer dehors. Le seul que j'avais pris pour moi, pour relâcher la pression.

Casey se rapprocha vers l'avant et posa une main sur son épaule

- Tu sais, si tu avais été avec eux ce jour-là, tu n'aurais pas pu les chercher et peut-être personne ne l'aurai fait. Et alors ta famille n'aurait eu aucune chance de survie

Chris regarda Casey grâce au rétroviseur et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

- Ma sœur, Samantha, a dû avoir si peur. Elle avait 8 ans à l'époque et c'est moi qui l'ai éduqué. Et dire que j'ai dû vivre sans elle pendant 10ans…

- On va les retrouva, rassura Derek, on va les retrouver vivants et plein d'espoir. On va tous les retrouver

Derek pensa alors à Marti, sa petite princesse, son souffle de vie. Cette petite fille qui avait tellement grandi.

Soudain l'immense bâtisse indiqué par le père d'Elisa se profila au fond de la longue route tortueuse. Une bâtisse renfermant des années de souffrances multipliées par des centaines d'innocents. Renfermant des litres de sang et de larmes versés, de tortures administrés, autant physique que psychologique. Leur dégout remonta bien vite à la surface. Casey se rapprocha de Derek et se cacha derrière lui en lui prenant le bras, Chris ouvrait la marche, le bras levé, arme en poing.

-Surtout restez derrière moi, leur dit Chris sans se retourner, essayer de toujours me suivre, il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare

Chris pris alors la tête de la marche, Casey et Derek sur ses talons

- C'est parti !


End file.
